Sacrifice and Love
by Darth Bane01
Summary: Sequel to" True Bond." Dark Ahsoka/Wraeththu and Anakin/Vader both finally together again. Wraeththu had revealed her love to Vader and as their bond grows strong so does the darkside. Padme, Luke and Leia left in turmoil after losing their father and Luke blames himself. When Leia is captured will Luke have the strength to save her and if so what will it cost him in the end.
1. Chapter 1

Sacrifice and love chapter 1

 **(I don't own Star Wars or anything pertaining to it)**

(I promised the new story would up soon and I hope you enjoy this first chapter)

Leia would have much rather staid at the rebel base on Yavin four instead of this frozen popsicle of a planet. At least on Yavin four she had been free to walk around outside of the base in peace now she couldn't leave without packing almost another fifty pounds of gear with her, kriff she hated this base. It was cold, wet and everything took forever to warm up not to mention she missed her father.

Leia sighed as she rested on a metal container inside of the hanger she knew she should have done more to save her dad but the Sith lady just frightened her to much so she had frozen in place until it was to late. Leia didn't know why Darth Wraeththu had gone through so much trouble to get to her father but now she had him. Now Leia had no idea if her father was alive or dead, she had no idea if he was being tortured or taken care of she personally would rather be the second one but knowing the Empire made her have her doubts.

"He's gone and it's all my fault" Luke said to himself as he sat inside of his room. Luke had be wallowing in his failure, if he had just done more, been strong then maybe his father wouldn't be in the hands of the Empire. Force only knows what they were doing to him right now, probably torturing him for information. The only problem with that though is that his father knew very little of the Rebellion such as its secret bases and how the rebels got their supplies and who were their leaders he really had nothing useful to give the Empire.

Luke sighed and rubbed his tired eyes, he had been thinking about his dad ever since he had watched him be ripped from the shuttle and fell down toward the ground. Force he hoped that he was at least being fed I mean he was a prisoner at war but Luke had heard how cruel the Empire could be to their prisoners.

Padme read over a data pad as she set up another shuttle run that would bring supplies to the rebels, anything to keep her mind off of her husband but it was proving almost impossible. He was gone again, taken from her first for eighteen years then she had him back for a couple of months before he was taken again. First by the darkside and now by Ahsoka.

Padme tried not to blame the girl for what she had done in the past before the Empire she had just been looking out for Anakin but now…now she was consumed by it. Driven to destroy everything Anakin once held so dear just to protect him, Padme still loved Anakin even after he had attacked her on Mustafar, he had been so angry and that anger had blinded him from seeing the truth.

Wraeththu watch as the crew of her personal Star Destroyer busily worked adding more laser turrets to it after going over some of the schematics of the old Death Star and witnessing the firepower that station it had she decided to overhaul her ship. Probably the biggest change to her ship was that a wedge of it had been sacrificed to add a superlaser. Similar to the one that was on the Death Star but this one couldn't not destroy a planet in a single shot this one would be used for blowing holes in any form of a blockade the rebels set up.

The upgrade process had taken almost a year but now it was almost complete. She had also instructed for another Star Destroyer to be built for her master one that focused solely protecting him. She had made sure his cruiser had been fitted with the latest shielding technology and defensive systems. If the rebels tired anything they would have to get past her ship first and that would be nearly impossible and it would be suicide to even try it.

"What makes you so sure your son will turn to the darkside?" Wraeththu asked turning to look at her master. "He will have no choice in the matter if he wants to save his sister" Vader replied walking over to her. Wraeththu gave him a questioning look wanting an explanation and Vader indulged her and began to speak. "My children both believe that I am a prisoner of the Empire, Padme and Obi-wan didn't tell them the truth of what happened during the Jedi purge. They told them that I fell in the temple so they do not know the truth" Vader said.

"Luke no doubt blames himself for not 'saving' me on Yavin V and when you capture Leia he will go after her and try to save her" Vader said. "And just how do you suppose we find them to carry this out?" Wraeththu asked. Vader smiled "In time they will reveal themselves, have faith him me my love everything will come together" Vader said kissing her lips and embraced her.

"You look tired how long has it been since you've slept?" Vader asked. "I haven't gotten any actual sleep since you were taken from me the first time, meditation and a few ours of sleep is what I've had" Wraeththu admitted with a yawn. "Go and rest" Vader said, "And let you out of my sight again I don't think so" Wraeththu replied. Vader shook his head slightly and smiled, he took her to their room. If she was going to get some sleep he might as well too.


	2. Chapter 2

Sacrifice and Love chapter 2

"You can't be serious Luke you don't even know where dad is" Leia said running after her bother. Luke continued to walk not slowing his pace, he was going to find his father and bring him back so they could be a family again. "I know he is with that Sith lady in the hands of the Empire, I am going to get him back" Luke said as he primed up the engines on a X-wing fighter.

"Luke they could be anywhere right now and you cant just take on the entire Empire by yourself not me mention Darth Wraeththu, she would kill you without a seconds thought" Leia pleaded with her brother trying to make him see reason. "I am a Jedi Leia and our dads in need of help. I'm not going to sit here and wait" Luke snapped as fired up the engines.

"What about mom, you can't just leave both of us here. Luke the rebellion needs you it needs all of us" Leia said. "Our dad needs us more Leia, it's my fault he got captured by the Empire and I am going to find him" Luke said as he slammed the canopy of the ship down over his head. Luke couldn't hear what Leia had said because of the engines and with the top being shut; he took a deep breath and took off out of the hanger. "Damn it Luke" Leia muttered as she she walked down the halls to find her mom, Padme was not going to like it when she told her that Luke ran off in search of dad.

Wraeththu stood aboard the bridge of her Star Destroyer looking out the window at the blackness of space. She had been like this for over an hour now motionless and silent standing at the bridge of her ship searching the force. For what exactly she could not entirely say but she would know it when she found it.

There were rumors that the ambush of Imperial supplies had increased in the Lothal system but she had paid little attention to it. Just reports of five rebels stealing supplies from Imperial officers nothing of great value to the Empire however; the speed and ease in which the raids were carried out is what grabbed her attention. Though reports have been known to be exaggerated from time to time.

Finally the eerie silence was broken as Wraeththu turned to Admiral Riggs "Are we ready to test the weapon?" she asked. "Yes Lady Wraeththu but in order to fire the weapon the power from the engines must be diverted to the super laser" he replied. "Very well stop the ship and divert power to charge the weapon" Wraeththu replied.

The door to the bridge opened up and Wraeththu heard the snapping off boots together as her crew came to attention. She turned her head back and saw her master walking toward her. "Master" she said bowing her head as he came to stand next to her "Have you picked a target to test the super laser on?" he asked.

Wraeththu nodded and gestured with her hand to another Star Destroyer "Yours, if you ship can withstand the blast then it can withstand anything the Rebellion will try to use" she replied.

"And if it destroys my ship?" Vader asked as the Protector came to a halt and he heard the man cannon priming up to fire. "Then we build you a stronger one" she replied and turned to Riggs "Lock on to the ship and tell them to raise shields" she ordered. A moment later Wraeththu and Vader watched as a green laser shot from her ships toward the other Star Destroyer.

When the laser made contact with the cruiser's shields there was a flash of green light. "Our shields are holding just barely" was said through the intercom system from the other ship. When the blast ended Vader watched his ship was still intact "Very good….and I sense now that my son is searching for me, he must have left the rebellion to look for me" Vader said.

"What of your daughter? How shall we drawl her out and capture her?" Wraeththu asked turning to look at him again. Vader smiled "When I was on Yavin Four I acquire the rebellions comm. signal, we simply relay a transmission and she will come looking" Vader said. Wraeththu smiled "What do you have in mind master?"

 **I know this was a short chapter but I'm debating if I want to bring the "Ghost crew" into this, let me know in the comments what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sacrifice and love chapter 3

"Luke did what?" Padme asked franticly as her wide eyes stared at her daughter. "He went to search for dad, I told him it was a bad idea." Leia replied. "When did he leave? Why didn't he tell me we should have gone with him" Padme said then began muttering under her breath. "Mom calm down please we need to-" she trailed off as a rebel office ran into the room. "You may what to see this, Anakin Skywalker has just made contact with us it's a weak signal so you'll want to hurry" the man said.

Padme and Leia both looked up at the man and followed quickly behind him toward the communications room. Padme and Leia both ran into the room and they saw a holoprojection of a battered up Anakin Skywalker. "Dad!" Leia exclaimed with relief as she ran up to the projection. "Leia…Padme" his voice sounded of great relief and joy "Where are you Ani?" Padme asked immediately.

"Planet called Bespin, it's a mining facility…o-outside-..jurisdiction of the Empire. I barely escaped…please come get me but don't send any rebel forces it may attracted the Empire. Just come and get me please, I don't know how much time I have" Anakin replied.

There was a pause and a flicker in the transmission "Where's Luke?" he asked. "He went searching for you, I've been trying to get a hold of him but he isn't responding" Leia replied. "If you can get a transmission through to him let him know that I am alright and you two are coming to get me" he replied.

The image began to fault even more before it died completely out. "Dad? Dad are you there can you here me?" Leia asked. "Blizzard is interfering with our communications" a man replied. "Mom we have to go get him" Leia said turning to look at Padme. "I know Leia lets go get a ship ready to leave" Padme replied. "Shall I have an escort for you?" a rebel officer asked. Padme shook her head "No, if Anakin has escaped the Empire Wraeththu is no doubt searching for him and we cant attract the Empire not right now" Padme replied.

"You know when I said I would do anything for you I didn't know you would want me to beat the tar out of you" Wraeththu replied as she whipped the blood from Vader's nose. "It is all part of the act my love, now I will return to the Protector, send word when you have collected Leia and Padme. Once that is done bring them to your ship" Vader replied.

"Might I inquire what will become of the former Senator from Nabbo?" Wraeththu asked. "She will pay for her betrayal to me but I want them both aboard you ship, alive. In what condition they are brought aboard I leave to you but I want them both alive" Vader stated. Wraeththu smiled "Have I ever done anything less than what you've asked of me?" she said smartly. Vader rolled his eyes "On many occasions Snips, many occasions" Vader replied.

Padme didn't know why but she began to get very uneasy as the unmarked shuttle made the jump to hyperspace. She wondered why Anakin looked so battered up and beaten she knew Wraeththu would never harm him, she was too loyal to him to do something like that. But as she continued to think she wondered if maybe her anger had gotten the better of her and she lashed out at Anakin because of it.

Leia didn't know a whole lot about the force just some thing her father and Luke had showed her and she could tell her mother was troubled about something. She walked over and sat down next to her "What's bothering you?" she asked. Padme looked up at her daughter "I'm just thinking…" she said.

"Mom I've been meaning to ask you something but I just never got around to it. Why does Wraeththu take such an interests in dad, he doesn't even know him" Leia asked.

Padme looked up not sure if she wanted to tell her daughter that Wraeththu was her father's apprentice but if she did tell her how much could she tell her. She didn't want to tell her off all the atrocities Anakin had committed when he turned to the darkside so she decided to leave that part out.

"Actually Leia…Wraeththu knows your father quiet well, they were good friends at one time" Padme said slowly still not sure if she wanted to tell her daughter. Leia's eyes widened in shock "What, how can dad be friends with such a evil person?" Leia asked.

Padme smiled slightly as she thought back to the days before the Empire before Ahsoka turned evil before she became the monster she was now. "Back in the days before the Empire she wasn't evil, she was a good, kind and caring person. Her name was Ahsoka Tano before she took the name Wraeththu" Padme answered.

Leia's mind was racing now, she couldn't believe that Wraeththu had once been a good person a kind and caring one so she found herself asking "What…happened to her?" Padme's smiled faded and her face saddened "Ahsoka was a member in the Jedi Order…she was your father apprentice, something went horribly wrong on one of their missions. Something changed her" Padme said sadly.

"Wait dad's apprentice is the Sith lady that's been chasing after us?" Leia asked bewildered by the fact that Wraeththu was her father's former apprentice. Padme nodded slowly "not necessarily are us…but after Anakin…after the mission that changed her she became obsessed with protecting him" Padme replied.

"What happened to her?" Leia asked hesitantly. Padme sighed and looked downward "There were three beings that from what I was told. One was the embodiment of the darkside, the Son. The next was the embodiment of the light called the Daughter and the third was called the Father he was the median between the two. Ahsoka was captured by the Son and he injected her with darkside, I don't know how or why but it changed her. It turned her evil and she attacked Anakin it wasn't her fault though the Son made her do it" Padme started.

"When she came back everything changed, she then made it her sole mission to protect him and not let any harm ever come to him. But it turns out the Son had a strong influence on her…she began to turn dark and she tore everything from him…she said it was to protect him" Padme said.

"Why? Why would she destroy everything dad held dear?" Leia asked "I guess somewhere along the way she lost herself in it" Padme said. Their ship dropped out of hyperspace just in front of the city of Bespin. "We're here" Padme said quickly standing up turning her attention back toward the controls and landed the ship.


	4. Chapter 4

Sacrifice and love chapter 4

Padme landed the shuttle with no problems she stood up "Come on lets get Anakin and get out of here" Padme said dropping the ramp. Padme grabbed two blasters from a shelf and handed on to Leia "Just incase" she told her before walking down the ramp. Leia took the blaster and clipped it to her belt before following her mother down the ramp.

Leia looked around and realized there were no guards no deck officers "No ones standing post" Leia said. Padme nodded realizing her daughter was right "Something's off…" she said as her hand trail slowly down toward her blaster. "Do you think the Empire knows dad's here?" Leia asked her hand gripping her blaster tightly. "I don't know but if they do we need to hurry" Padme said as she walked inside of the building.

"Anakin…anakin where are you?" Padme said quietly as she walked though the halls. To her horror she saw dead bodies sprawled along the floor, Padme heard her daughter gasp at the gory sight. Padme prayed that Anakin was not one of the many bodies that filled the station, she knew he could handle mostly anything but he looked so beaten up when he had spoken to her.

Leia stepped carefully over the many bodies that were on the floor "Where are you dad…" she muttered. Forty five minutes of searching the massive facility and found nothing but dead bodies not a hair or whiff of Anakin "He's not here the Empire must have him again…" Leia said in defeat.

Padme looked around and thought "…no…Leia you're his daughter you can use the force there has to be someone here" Padme said. "I don't know how to do that, I'm not as strong in the force as Luke or dad is" Leia replied shaking her head. "Leia yes you are, I know you can do it please just try" Padme replied.

Leia closed her eyes and concentrated her mind on the force. For a while all she felt was herself and Padme inside of the city but as moments went by she felt another. Her eyes snapped up "I found some one" she exclaimed. "Is it Anakin?" Padme asked hopefully, "I don't know but their this way, come on" Leia replied as she took off down the hallway.

Padme ran after her daughter, right right left down a turbo lift through three rooms down two more halls. They ran and ran as fast as they could toward the presence that Leia felt. "How much further?" Padme asked breathlessly as they came to a stop, "Not much just a little more" Leia replied.

The two walked down another hallway which was colder than the hallways before, in fact it seemed like the further they had came toward the presence Leia had felt it became colder.

They came to a doorway "Wait…I feel cold…" Leia said as her eyes widened in realization of who was behind the door. The door that was the barrier between them and who Leia considered to be pure evil opened. The two were sucked inside by a invisible grasp and the door slammed shut behind them.

Wraeththu smiled as she sat casually in a chair "What a pleasant surprise princess and….Aimdala it's been so long" she said. "Where my dad!?" Leia demanded raising her blaster up at the Sith lady. "Your father is just fine princess, he is being well taken care of he is my…honored guest" Wraeththu said calmly.

Leia glared at the Sith "I've seen the Empire's hospitality before what have you done to him" she demanded loudly. Wraeththu turned her attention to Padme who had remained silent the entire time "Don't worry Anakin is safe in my hands, he always was and always will be" she said with a smile.

"No your evil! I won't let you take him again!" Leia yelling pulling the trigger on the blaster, Wraeththu simply move her head out of the way and used to force to rip the blaster from Leia's hand. "I am doing what needs to be done to keep your father safe" Wraeththu replied. "You took every thing he held dear from him" Padme said.

Wraeththu only smiled and turned her gaze back toward Leia "The Emperor has plans for you, for Luke and for you Padme" Wraeththu replied. "What would the Emperor want with us?" Leia asked then noticed her mother had suddenly gone stiff. "You will find out soon enough" Wraeththu replied.

"No…the Emperor won't have my children!" Padme exclaimed pointing her blaster at the Sith. Padme was sent flying across the room and smashed into a wall in extreme pain. Padme screamed in pain as lightning tore through her body quickly draining her energy and her will to fight rather quickly.

"Noo leave my mom alone!" Leia screamed as she charged at the Sith. Wraeththu back handed Leia across her face sending her next crashing next to Padme. "Oh I'm just getting started!" Wraeththu said with a sadistic smile and blasted them with more lightning.

Wraeththu took her sweet time tutoring them both of nearing death but on the brink before she stopped her assault. Padme looked up as darkness came over her vision and she saw the mechanical hand of Wraeththu dragging both her and her daughter off into a unknown future.


	5. Chapter 5

Sacrifice and love chapter 5

Leia groaned in pain as the world slowly came back to her, her body was sore and every fiber in her being ached beyond words. She looked around as her eyes slowly focused and she found herself chained to a wall "Mom?" she said weakly as she looked around. "Mom are you there?" she asked then found that she was alone in the room. The ringing in her ears finally stopped screaming she heard what sounded to be like distance screaming.

Padme folded in on herself and collapsed on the floor as Wraeththu stopped shocking her. Her breathing was fast and her body couldn't stop the involuntary trembling, Wraeththu had continued to torture her ever since they had returned to Wraeththu's star destroyer and hadn't stopped since. She had lost track of the time hours must have passed but she couldn't tell exactly how long, she was trying to focus on trying to block out the pain.

Wraeththu smiled as sparks faded from her hand "Are you beginning to understand now?" Wraeththu asked. Padme looked having a hard time to focus on Wraeththu she was beginning to see doubles "What…do…you mean?" she asked. Wraeththu blasted her again with a higher intensity of lightning "Don't act like you don't know" she snarled. Padme screamed in pain and trembled even more violently than before.

"I don't know what you mean" Padme said pushing herself up and rested against the wall. Wraeththu narrowed her eyes "You betrayed my master, you choose the Republic over him you turned your back on him" Wraeththu spat. "No, I love Anakin. He was just so mad he thought I brought Obi-wan there to kill him, I had not idea he snuck aboard my ship" Padme argued.

"If you loved my master then you would have followed him anywhere!" Wraeththu growled. "Like you did? Look what happened to you, you have destroyed yourself" Padme replied. "I did what needed to be done to protect him, I saved him. I do not regret what I had to do to keep him safe and I would do it again every time" Wraeththu said.

Padme shook her head "please…Ahsoka I beg you let me see my husband. If there is any goodness in you left please at least me see him I beg you" Padme asked. Wraeththu laughed "You think he loves you after what you did to him after you betrayed him?" she asked with a bitter sweet smile.

"He does love me; he would never stop loving me. He was just mad at me and I forgive him for what he did to me on Mustafar I know he loves me" Padme replied. Wraeththu kept her smile on her face as she walked toward the door "Your in for quiet the surprise" she said before exiting the room leaving Padme with her thoughts of confusion.

Leia looked up as the door opened up "Good morning Leia" Wraeththu said as she stepped into the room. "Where's my mom" Leia demanded looking up, "Oh she is alive don't worry about that, a little sore but alive" Wraeththu replied. Leia let a sigh escape her mouth and she relaxed a little in her chains. "Uncomfortable are we?" Wraeththu asked walking up to the girl.

"I'd take the company of solitude over yours" Leia snapped, Wraeththu gently slapped the side of Leia's face "Oh come now don't be so anti social" Wraeththu said waving her hand and Leia's binds released. "I never heard of you being a very social person" Leia replied standing up slowly.

"Oh I just thought I'd get to know my master's children a little better" Wraeththu replied casually. "Padme told me that you used to be my fathers apprentice" Leia replied, Wraeththu refrained from rolling her eyes at the lack of the girl's intuition "Tell me what you know of your father" she said.

Leia didn't answer her question but instead she asked her own "Where's Anakin, where's my dad?" she asked her voice came out more desperate than she had intended. "I told you he is safe and being well taken care of" Wraeththu replied.

"Let me see him, I want to see him now" Leia demanded, "He is resting right now, once I have your brother here you will all have the chance to see him" Wraeththu replied. "What do you want with Luke?" Leia asked glaring at the Sith lady, "I want a family to be together I have a surprise that I am sure you will all want to see" Wraeththu replied. She waved her hands and the chains bound themselves back around Leia's arms as she left the room.

Wraeththu made her way toward the bridge of her ship and she found Vader standing alone. She walked up and stood next to him "They are on board just as you requested a little bruised but alive just as you requested" she said. "Very good now we must locate my son" Vader said.

"…Aimdala still holds onto the hope that you love her after what she did to you" Wraeththu replied. Vader sensed her slight hesitance when she spoke and turned to look at her "I promise you Snips she means nothing to me" Vader said. He felt her relax slightly "What of the rebellion?" Wraeththu asked changing the subject. "Once my son has joined us we shall destroy the rebellion once and for all" he said placing an arm around her back and turned his attention back toward the blackness of space.


	6. Chapter 6

Sacrifice and love chapter 6

"Why does the Emperor want our family?" Leia asked the second Wraeththu had stepped into the cell. She couldn't take much more of the lightning that she had been subjected to every day so she tried to stall with conversation. "A more specific question you should be asking is what does the Emperor want with you and your brother and the answer is quiet simple really. You and your brother are both very strong in the force just like your father, just think of all the possibilities he could have with two very power force users under his command" Wraeththu replied.

Leia eyes turned into an icy glare as she stared at the Sith lady "No, we wont turn to the darkside" she said defiantly. "What is the darkside, tell me what you know of it" Wraeththu said. Leia pondered the question for a moment she hadn't been told much about the darkside but what she had heard was from her dad and Luke was that it relied on the persons darker emotions so she knew it was bad. She knew it lead to destruction not only of other but of ones self, Wraeththu was a perfect example of that.

"I know it made you attack my father all those years ago on Mortis, it destroyed you then and it will destroy you again" Leia replied after a moment of silence. Wraeththu pivoted on her heels and looked at her with piercing red eyes of death. Next thing Leia knew was she was suffering from Wraeththu's lightning again. She immediately fell to the floor and screamed in pain and agony as the lightning poured into her body.

Wraeththu picked Leia up with the force and slammed her against the wall so hard it dented it then she back handed her across the face hard enough that it would leave a bruise. "Do not speak of what you do not know or so help me I will kill you right now." she growled threatening.

Leia looked up "You won't and you know why, because I am my father's daughter and it would make him angry and heartbroken if you did that" Leia replied back. It took every ounce of Wraeththu's will power not to strike the girl down now because she knew she was right. Vader would be displeased with her if she were to kill his daughter.

Wraeththu leaned closer to her "But I can make you wish you were dead" she said before releasing her from the force and she fell to the ground. Leia looked up as the Sith lady walked to the door, when she had mentioned Mortis she thought she saw a flash of sadness in the woman's eyes but it was quickly replaced by rage. And against Leia's better judgment she spoke her mind aloud.

"You know, Anakin will never truly forgive you for Mortis and there will always be a part of him that won't forget that you tried to hurt him. Tried to kill him, he will never forget that, that will always be with him" Leia replied just as Wraeththu had reached the door.

The entire ship must have dropped nearly thirty degrees in a millisecond because when Wraeththu turned around she was anything but her so called 'average' calm. Wraeththu's rage exploded to the surface causing the lights to shatter in her ship and the walls in Leia's cell to bend inward. The chair that was in the room crumpled like a piece of paper and suddenly Leia found herself hurled back to the wall banging her head against it. Blood began to pour from her open wound but the head injury was the least of her concern as Leia found Wraeththu jumping on her and began savagely beating her in the face with her fits.

Wraeththu had every intention of killing Leia right then and there her fits hammered away at Leia's already weak body. When each blow came Leia felt like she was getting hit by a train at max speed multiple times, again and again and again. Leia heard the snap hiss of a lightsaber and closed her now swollen eyes expecting the finally blow to end her life but it never came.

" _Ahsoka calm down"_ Vader repeated again through their bond, he had felt her rage building moments before she had exploded. He would have gone directly two her until he sensed she was with Leia and he didn't want to risk exposing himself just yet so instead he spoke to her though the force.

Leia had blood pouring out of her nose and mouth, she was pretty sure not only was her nose broken and her jaw and possibly several ribs. She could just barley make out the red glow of a lightsaber being extinguished through her swollen black eyes then everything went dark and she fell unconscious.

Wraeththu left the room without a single word and made her way to the bridge where Vader was. He speaking to her through their bond had been the only thing keeping her from killing Leia but now Wraeththu needed to calm down and quickly. Vader met her at the door and drew her into a hug "We need Leia alive Wraeththu" he reminded her.

Wraeththu didn't respond right away so Vader pulled her head up to look at him "She deserved it!" she said. "Yes she probably did but we need her alive alright" Vader said still grasping her tightly in a hug. "She is the key to turning Luke to the darkside" he continued after a moment.

Wraeththu gave a look of disgust "She deserves to die for what she said to me!" she said angrily. "What was said?" Vader asked, "She blamed me when I attacked you on Mortis, she said it was my fault that you didn't forgive me and that you will always remember that I tried to kill you" Wraeththu said.

"You know I forgive you for that, that wasn't your fault dear. You had no control over yourself back then, the Son made you do that and you know it" he said trying to sooth her knowing that if she lost it again there would be no stopping her from slaughtering Leia and possibly everyone else on this ship.

Leia woke up what must have been hours later, she couldn't move her body hurt too badly. Her eyes swollen shut and he back of her head was pounding. She didn't know how long she had been laying there in that one spot; she tried to call out to someone, anyone for help. Of course this was a absurd idea because she new no one would answer her and even if she wanted to her jaw was broken. So she tried hard to push through the pain her body was feeling and reach out with the force. She needed to contact Luke somehow anyhow for help so she spoke his name silently pleading for help. "Luke…help us…please."


	7. Chapter 7

Sacrifice and love chapter 7

Leia woke up and opened up her eyes, she found herself submerged in a bacta tank. She looked through the water inside of the tank and realized she was inside of a medical room. Her first though was that she had been saved by Luke and was back safe with the rebellion. She slowly pushed herself up to the top of the tank and pulled the tube out of her mouth that had been providing oxygen to her.

After she had successfully pulled herself from the tank she found a pair of neatly folded clothes on a bench. She quickly put them on and looked around; she was alone as far as she could tell. She walked over to a mirror and looked at her reflection. Her face was still bruised but at least the swelling had gone down a lot.

Leia made her way to the exit and the door slid open, she poked her head out and looked around. She couldn't see anyone down the long corridors so she stepped out and began walking down the hallway.

It wasn't long however before Leia felt herself nearing a person that she had a bond with. "Dad…" she said, her father was near she could feel him she wasn't that far from him. Leia began to run down the hallways following the force signature that was her father her feet carried her down three different hallways up one floor and down another hallway to a door.

Vader sat in his room meditating he hadn't been entirely please that Wraeththu had almost beaten his daughter to death but he did understand her reason why. He searched the force for the whereabouts of his son the force was telling him that he would find them soon. He knew he could turn Luke over to the darkside as he wasn't even a fully trained Jedi which made him more susceptible to it, it was his daughter however that would be the problem. Leia like her bother shared his force sensitivity but she had a strong loyalty to the rebellion.

He had been so deep in thought and meditation that he hadn't heard his door open up and a person calling his name. It wasn't until he was engulfed in a hug that he realized someone had entered his room. His first thought was it was Wraeththu but her force signature didn't matched the one he was feeling hug him, and the person's skin was warm unlike Wraeththu's and he felt relief and joy flooding off of this person.

He opened his eyes and found Leia practically sobbing tears of joy as she clung to him. He quickly slammed his mental shields up and hid his darkside casting a spell that would make his aura appear light instead of dark. "Dad" he heard her say, Vader quickly took on the roll of a concerned and relieved father and hugged her back tightly "Leia, I'm so glad you're alright" he said.

Leia took several moments just to enjoy her father's company, his embrace. It had been so long since she had seen him, at first she had thought Wraeththu had been lying to her when she said that her father was being well taken care of but he looked healthy, well fed and actually relaxed which was more than what she could say for herself.

Vader slowly eased Leia off of her and looked at her "What are you doing here?" he asked in a slightly surprised yet with a hint of fear laced in his tone. His hand carefully reached up and touched Leia's bruised face "What happened to you?" he asked. In reality he knew exactly what had happened to her but to play his role he needed to pretend otherwise.

Leia looked up at him "I woke up in a bacta tank and I felt you were near" she replied whipping the tears of joy from her face. "Why were you in a bacta tank how did you get here?" Vader asked. "Mom and I came looking for you on Bespin, when we got there everyone was dead. We searched the entire city looking for you but I guess the Empire had gotten to you first. Wraeththu was waiting for us and she brought us aboard her ship" Leia explained.

"And Padme where is she?" Vader asked curiously, Leia shook her head "I don't know I haven't seen her since we were captured. Where are we by the way?" she asked. "Aboard Wraeththu's star destroyer…" he paused and gently grabbed her by the shoulders. "You shouldn't be here Leia you need to go back to where you woke up at, if Wraeththu found you here with me she wouldn't be to happy about it" Vader said.

"No, we need to find mom and get out of here. We need to get back to the rebellion" Leia said. Vader sighed "Leia, we are in the middle of Empire held territory. All the shuttles are locked down and require clearance from Wraeththu to leave" Vader replied. "You're a Jedi can't you use the force to get us out of here?" Leia asked, Vader shook his head "No, Wraeththu would sense I've left and we would be captured again instantly. I don't want to risk you getting hurt again Leia" he replied.

"We cant just sit here and do nothing" Leia argued and began tugging on her father's arm. "We need to find mom and get out of here now, the Emperor wants us for some reason and what ever it is it cant be good" Leia replied.

"Come on dad we need to get out of-…" Leia trailed off as she heard the door behind her open up. She turned around slowly and saw Wraeththu standing at the door glaring at her. Leia was about to tell her father to run but she was pulled toward Wraeththu and felt the mechanical hand grab her by the throat. "Looks like the princess got a little to curious for her own good" Wraeththu said pinning the girl to the wall and tighten her grip around the girl's throat.

Leia found it almost impossible to breath and she clawed at Wraeththu's arm desperately for air. She looked over at her father with pleading eyes begging for any kind of help and for a moment she watched him just sit there and do nothing. "Wraeththu please put my daughter down she just wanted to see me" Vader said softly in what sounded like a pleading tone.

Wraeththu looked at Vader for a moment then back at Leia before her hand loosened and she let the girl fall to the floor. She hit a button on her arm and seconds later four stormtroopers appeared in the room "Take her back to her cell" she ordered. Leia was gasping and couching violently as the stormtroopers drug/carried her back to her cell.


	8. Chapter 8

Sacrifice and love chapter 8

Two weeks five days and sixteen hour…or was it four weeks two days and eleven hours. Padme had lost track of how long she had been held prisoner aboard Wraeththu's ship. Maybe it was six weeks one day and nine hours, ugh even thinking drained her now. She just couldn't take anymore, the constant pain and searing heat she was forced to endure every time Wraeththu came to see her it was just too much.

Was it dawn, morning, mid-day? Afternoon, dusk, mid-night she didn't know. She was so tired and weak, starving and just drained. Her stomach howled for food and her muscles grew weaker by the day. Her thoughts were slow and jumbled and her imagination began to mingle with reality so much that she could no longer discern one from the other. Her hope faded more and more as the days dragged into weeks of this living nightmare.

Padme took a slow breath and tried to reach for the glass of water that lay just inches from her hand but it just required too much effort. Her mouth was dry like the sand duns of Tattoine and her vocal cords strained to the point were even the slighted whisper caused her extreme pain. This was cruel, evil and inhuman punishment and she prayed, prayed that her son or Anakin would come to take her away from this pain.

Anakin…Ani…the name barely registered in her brain, she tried to remember his face tried to remember his voice but every time she tried his image just slipped from her mind. The selfish thing to do would be to just give in to just let herself give in to the everlasting darkness that now threatened to take her. Eternal sleep. Oh how she inwardly begged for it, desired it now more than ever but it would never come to whisk her away as she so desperately wanted.

So she laid there on the cold metal floor bound by chains that had rubbed her skin raw causing it to bleed. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen Anakin smile or hear his laugh. She couldn't remember anything but the pain now not just the physical pain but the overwhelming mental pain as well. She had failed Anakin, failed Leia and failed Luke; she had failed her family.

She soon felt her body being lifted up in a sitting position, oh she knew what was coming hours of pain and torture from a girl she had once considered a friend almost a daughter. "Afternoon Aimdala aren't you looking well today" the words were barely audible to her ears but she knew who it was Wraeth-…Ahsok-….it was her she knew it was her.

"Not feeling to talkative today I see" the words were sinister, evil and wicked. She tried to focus her eyes on the glass that set before her, oh how she craved the water that was inside. Even a drop to help dampen the fire that she felt in her throat but she knew she wouldn't get any not even a drop.

She watched as a hand picked up the glass of water like it was the most precious thing in the galaxy and to her at the moment it was. Next she watched as the glass was brought right in front of her "Senator you must be parched here why don't you have a sip." Padme tried to lift her arm but she couldn't even get it to budge the slightest.

"Noooo you're not thirsty? Are you sure?" the water spun in the glass as it was spun in the hand. Even the sound of the swishing water was like angels singing to her ears again she tried to lift her hand even a finger but her exhausted body just wouldn't move. The glass was slowly pulled from her view until she felt her head being lifted up.

"Well if you don't want it then I guess I'll just have to drink it" she tried to look away tried to close her eyes but they remained fixative on the glass. She watched as her tormenter ever so slowly sipped at the water drawling out her suffering. She tried to scream, beg for the water even for a drop but she just couldn't muster the strength to do so, so she watched as every single drop every single bit of relief that she so desperately needed slid down the Sith lady's throat.

No…she'd take the lightning over this anything but this please don't do this she begged inwardly. Padme watched as the Sith lady had a big rare steak brought to her and was forced to watch as she at it in front of her. Please the lightning just shock me anything but please don't make me watched she tried to scram.

But no…her inward pleas were not answered and she was forced to watch as Wraeththu ate and drank in front of her. "I'm sorry would you like a bite?" No please don't don't please but as she drew in breath a piece of the meat was brought just under her nose. The sweet juicy flavor hit her nose…it smelt soooo good. The worst part however was not the smell but that the tip of the steak had just grazed her lower lip and a drop of the juice made its way through her lip and to her tongue.

Even through her foggy mind she could detect the strong flavor of the meat, the spices the rareness of the meat everything, she could taste it all and it only added to her torment. "I guess not" no…no please don't take it away, as her eyes fixed themselves on the red meat as it was pulled away from her lip and put into the mouth of Wraeththu.

When the meal was finished Wraeththu just smiled as her looked her dead in the eyes. "Now you see what your betrayal to Anakin has cost you and your suffering has just begun. Your children will join the darkside, the rebellion will be shatter and Anakin my master my…lover has regain his memories. That's right Aimdala your betrayal cost you his love so he decided to give it to someone who would never betray him, never harm him and would do anything for him. Me, he loves me" Wraeththu said with a smile.

The realization of what Wraeththu had said did not hit Padme until the Sith had left the room. 'He…loves her' the thought was just…unbelievable but even in her broken and weak state she heard the truth behind Wraeththu's words. Her body slowly slumped over on the floor, she tried to cry but all her tears had already been spent weeks prior. She didn't even think she had the energy to cry if she wanted to but she tried.

Now more than ever did just want to give in, just give up hope and let it all go. Just forget about the rebellion, Empire, Wraeththu, Anakin…but she couldn't…she couldn't forget about Leia and Luke. They were the only thing she had left to fight for now, the only thing she cared about now so she would hold on no matter how badly it hurt. She would fight to survive fight to protect her children fight to give them a better future fight to…Her mind went blank as exhaustion finally took over and she slipped into sleep.

 **I had been debating on doing a chapter like this for a while and it just came to be yesterday so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Since it is Fathers day I decided to upload two chapters so there you go.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sacrifice and love chapter 9

The noise started off soft, gentle each note was soothing not only to the mind but also helped relax the body. Music it was soft gentle orchestra that she was hearing the only thing she couldn't figure out was why. Slowly Leia opened her eyes and took a deep breath. A strong aroma hit her nose immediately making her stomach turn and howl in hunger. It took her a moment to gather the strength to lift her head and as she did her eyes fixed themselves upon the table that she sat at.

Food she could see it, it was there on a plate right in front of her. A variety of fruits, meats and drinks also lay on the table. She couldn't stop her self as her hands quickly grasped a hold of a cup and she downed the liquid inside. Her hungry eyes turned to the plate in front of her and she dug in without a seconds thought.

For several moments her mind and body on focused on the food as she greedy devoured what was on her plate. Then a chuckle, she looked up and saw another man sitting across from her. It was her father silently watching her eat from the other side of the table. "Dad?" she asked though it came out gurgled and hardly understandable from her mouth being stuffed with the varies food.

"You may want to slow down there Leia there is plenty of food" Vader said with a casual smile. Leia swallowed what was in her mouth then wiped her mouth with her sleeve and her eyes looked around the table, three chairs. One chair for her another for her father but…who was the third chair for she wondered.

Then memories of yesterday…past weeks began to return to her and her mouth felt dry again. A rock began to form in her stomach "Are we still?" she asked hoping he got what she was trying to ask. Vader nodded "Yes Leia we are still abroad her ship" he said.

Then came questions like why was she here being allowed to eat much less out of her holding cell. Why was she placed in the comfy chair and in this beautiful room with a lavish meal on the table. Vader sensed his daughter confusion and smiled once more "I asked Wraeththu if you could have a decent meal and have your living arrangements changed from a cell to a actual room" Vader replied.

More confusion, how could her father manage to even stand that woman and to even think that Wraeththu had indulged his request was even more baffling. The only question though was how was he able to do it, how was he able to make her agree to this, only yesterday did the woman almost kill her and now she had agreed to give her her own room.

"How…?" she asked looking at her father with a confused face. "Your father can be very…persuasive" Wraeththu said stepping into the room and sitting down in the third chair. Leia then noticed that Wraeththu's voice didn't sound annoyed, anger or even frustrated…but it was relaxed and even sounded happy. Something was defiantly going on here and Leia needed to figure out what it was but at the moment she had more pressing matters…food.

Silence filled the air for what seemed like hours not a single word spoken from either Vader or Wraeththu they both just sat there watching Leia eat. When Leia finally couldn't possible eat another bite she sat back in the chair and noticed the other two just watching her. She didn't know why but she felt embarrassed about eating the way she did although she didn't really care as she hadn't properly ate a decent meal until now.

"I trust the meal was to your liking?" Wraeththu asked in an unnervingly calm and pleasant tone. Leia turned to look at the woman and a shiver ran down her spine, did she actually see a normal smile on her face? Not some evil smiled but a actual smile. 'What the kriff is going on?' Leia thought.

"Y-yes" Leia managed to stutter out as she began to feel more and more uneasy about her current situation. "It's alright Leia don't worry no more harm with come to you" Vader said, Leia looked at her father "I've been tortured for weeks by that woman!" Leia said pointing her finger at Wraeththu. "And now she will no longer harm you Leia you are her guest just as I am" Vader replied.

"Her guest!? You sound like your actually enjoying your time here" Leia shot back accusingly. "I am simply making the best of it Leia" Vader replied casually. "The best of it? She took you from us for eighteen years, she killed Obi-wan she has mom locked away somewhere and your making the best of it! You should kill this woman for what she has done to our family!" Leia said angrily.

"You don't know the whole story princess" Wraeththu replied crossing her arms and looking at the girl. Leia glared at the Sith lady and was tempted to stab the women with the knife she held in her hand. "No I don't and who's fault is that!" Leia snapped back at Wraeththu.

Wraeththu smiled "Your mothers" she replied as casually as if taking about the weather. "My mother is a wonderful loving person and would never hide anything from me" Leia shot back in a angrier tone. "I would believe my mother and father over you any day" Leia continued.

"Then ask him, ask your father what happened" Wraeththu dared with a smirk. Leia's eyes slowly shifted to her father "What happened" she asked. Vader sighed and looked at her daughter "Wraeththu was my apprentice during the days of the old republic but back then her name was Ahsoka Tano. I was a member of the Jedi order and fought in the Clone Wars" Vader started in almost a hesitant tone.

"I know all that already" Leia stated, Vader nodded "it was towards the end of the Clone Wars and the Jedi council and the Republic had both grown tired of the war with the Separatists but they had also grown very paranoid. Wraeththu and I were sent on a mission to blow up a Separatist's ship where we were captured by General Grievous. We were tortured and Grievous planned on killing us but Wraeththu saved us both and bested Grievous. We blew up the ship but the explosion was bigger than we expected and it took out a lot of civilians, Wraeththu was sent to prison because she was the one that detonated the charges" Vader said.

Leia sat back with a skeptical look on her face as she listened to her father occasionally glancing at Wraeththu then back at her father. "I knew it wasn't her fault but the council didn't see it that way, they wanted to keep her locked up for the rest of her life. I went to see her once and the condition she was in was just heartbreaking. Well they underestimated her abilities and she escaped and returned to Corusant, she came back to me and staid with me away from the temple. Well the council had caught word of her escape and dispatched Jedi to search for her…she went with me to see the chancellor one day and some of the council members were there waiting" Vader paused for a moment.

"And?" Leia asked locking on to her father's eyes. "I tired to plead with the council members but they wouldn't listen. They tired to kill Wraeththu and I just couldn't let that happen…so I fought them. I…we were forced to kill them, I just couldn't let them hurt Wraeththu" Vader finished not wanting to reveal the entire story just yet.

"You killed other Jedi?" Leia asked in shock, "I had no choice Leia they forced my hand" Vader replied. Leia shook her head "No, you could have stood aside and let them kill her. She deserves it she deserves to die" Leia said hotly. "Leia you don't understand it wasn't Ahsoka's fault the explosion was much greater than we expected, she saved me from dying on that ship and she has saved me from several assassination attempts as well" Vader replied.

Leia turned to glare at Wraeththu "She can never make up for trying to kill you on Mortis if that's what she tried to do" Leia said. Vader felt Wraeththu's anger spark but he quickly cast her a glance that told her she needed to calm down. "Leia…we came into contact with three powerful force beings on that planet, the Son took her as we were trying to leave. He forced her to attack me, she had no control over her actions, she never wanted to hurt me in the first place" Vader explained.

"Then you should have killed her" Leia replied. Wraeththu took a sharp breath before she spoke "The only reason you are not still in your cell starving and in pain is because of your father but I would advice that you not push my boundaries of kindness child. Now would you prefer your cell or a room that your father was gracious enough to convince me to let you use?" Wraeththu said through gritted teeth trying to calm her rage.

Leia glared at her "The room is fine" she said. "Then your father will take you to it but I will warn you once do NOT try anything or you may very well find yourself back in your cell" Wraeththu replied. Leia stood up and followed her father out of the room to the room that had been prepared for her.


	10. Chapter 10

Sacrifice and love chapter 10

Leia couldn't remember the last time she had slept so good and for the longest moment as she laid under her covers wrapped in their warmth she thought she was back on Alderan. She sat up and yawned stretching her arms wide until her muscles ached then she rubbed her eyes and looked around. As her vision came to she looked around and first noticed the metal walls that surrounded her, this was strange to her at first but then she remembered. She wasn't on Alderan, Alderan had been destroyed by the Sith and she was aboard a Sith's star destroyer behind held captive with her father and mother.

As she sat on the bed in the dark room her mind wondered back to the conversation the night before. She had meant to ask her father what Wraeththu had meant when she said that she had been persuaded to change her living quarters but that was before she saw the bed. Yes she remembered now, the moment she had hit the bed she was out cold, practically dead to the world as she slept dreamlessly.

Her eyes slow scanned the room from right to left looking for the nearest light switch but instead of finding one she would a pair of red eyes staring at her from the corner of the room. Leia almost jumped from her skin and she quickly fumbled for the on switch of the lamp she had noticed next to her bed.

"Yes he was correct you will need much training" Wraeththu said sitting in a chair with one leg over the other. "What the heck are you doing here and what are you talking about?" Leia snapped, she wondered how long the Sith lady had been watching her for. The thought of someone watching her in her sleep especially a Sith kinda freaked her out.

"I am surprised you hadn't sensed me sooner with you having your father's force sensitivity" Wraeththu replied. "Not my fault I never got any formal training you're the one that ripped our family apart for eighteen years" Leia snapped. Wraeththu brushed her accusation off uncaringly and stood up "Your training starts in fifteen minutes" she said.

"What training?" Leia asked confused, "I have agreed to let your father train you to use a lightsaber and to teach you the ways of the force, my stormtroopers will escort you to the training room" Wraeththu replied stepping out of the room and went to meet her master before Leia's training began.

'Why would Wraeththu let me learn to use a lightsaber...?" Leia asked herself as she left the warmth of her bed to get changed. Leia looked around for a pair of clothes and saw a pair lying at the foot of her bed. As she slips on the new pair of clothes she found they were extremely comfortable, big enough to move around in but not to big to hinder a person's movement either.

Leia still hated Wraeththu for blowing up her home planet and separating her from her father and brother as well as her mother now but she was glad that she was getting to spend some time with her father at least. When exactly fifteen minutes passed and not a second later the door opened up again and four stormtroopers escorted Leia through the ship toward the training room.

When the door opened to what Leia assumed to be the training room she found Wraeththu speaking to her father, what was said between the two she couldn't hear but soon Wraeththu turned and left the room leaving Leia and her father alone. Leia noticed that the room was practically empty aside from a few storage crates at the corners of the back walls. She walked over to her father and smiled at him just happy to see him again.

"Are you ready to begin your training Leia?" Vader asked, "Why is she letting you train me I don't get it…" Leia asked. "I am sure she has her reasons Leia but believe me when I say that you will need to be ready to face what ever lays ahead" Vader replied handing her the hilt of a saber.

Leia reached out and too it in her hand cautiously not sure exactly what she was suppose to do with it. "It's a little big for my hands and it's surprisingly heavy" Leia commented. Vader nodded "Normally a Jedi or Sith craft their saber to fit them" Vader replied while adjusting her hands on the hilt to make her grip it better.

Liea activated the saber and a blue blade popped out, the sudden sound and light from the saber almost caused Leia to drop it but she quickly tightened her grip on it. Vader pulled his own hilt and ignited the crimson blade holding it out to his side. Leia eyed his blade for a moment "Why is yours red and mine is blue?" she asked.

Vader gave a slight smile "The saber you are holding has a natural grown crystal in it where as mine is a synthetically made crystal and in the process of making a synthetic crystal it turns it red" Vader explained. "So are you going to show me how to use it?" Leia asked. "Yes but not in the way you think, I am going to teach you through sparing" Vader replied.

Before Leia could ask her next question her fathers blade came downward toward her in a over head chop. On pure instinct Leia raised her own blade and met her fathers, she immediately realized her was strong as both her hands started to cramp from under the pressure of his first attack. Leia pushed upward with all the strength she could muster trying to push the opposing blade away from her.

Vader pulled his blade away and preformed a slash toward Leia's side, it was stronger than Leia had expected and her saber was knocked clean from her hand and slid across the floor. Leia turned to looked at where her lightsaber had landed and Vader slightly grazed her shoulder with his saber.

Leia screeched in surprise and jumped away from him falling back on her back. "You cut me!?" she said surprised. "I did indeed but only slightly, the reason why is to teach you. Never take your eyes off an opponent or it could be a fatal mistake" Vader replied. "But we are just sparing not actually fighting" Leia said standing up and rubbing her shoulder.

"You need to spare as you would fight, with everything you have. If you don't and hold back while sparing you will hold back when you are fighting. Now retrieve your lightsaber" Vader explained and advanced on her again. Leia ran over to her lightsaber and picked it up, when she turned around and activated it, it locked with her fathers. Leia again strained under the power of her fathers attack but she also knew he was holding back for her safety.

Five, six, seven Leia had lost count of how many times her fathers saber grazed her body and they had just started. She already felt exhausted but her father looked like he could go on forever and he probably could if he wanted to. "The best way to fend off an attack is not be there when it comes, you shouldn't waste energy on blocking attacks when you can just dodge them" Vader said performing to quick slashing which Leia managed to block one but the other one grazed her right arm.

"Will you stop cutting me!" Leia demanded angrily and for the first time striking back at her father. Vader easily blocked her strike and spun his blade with hers grazing her in the wrist causing her to drop her saber. "Leia you need to train like your life depends on it" Vader replied. "It's kind hard to when your cutting me every time I try to block" Leia snapped.

"Then don't let me cut you now retrieve your saber" Vader instructed, Leia bent over to pick up her saber. Leia sensed she was in danger and rolled out of the way just in time to miss her father blade grazing her back. She turned to glare at him but he was smiling "You see, if you are not there when I strike I can not cut you" Vader said.

Leia nodded and walked over to pick up her saber but had to jump out of the way again to miss getting cut. "Well you let me pick up the lightsaber!" she demanded, "It is not my job to let you pick it up you must work for it back" Vader replied.

After about the sixteenth try and getting cut thirteen times Leia was beginning to get frustrated with her father. He just wouldn't give her an opening to retrieve it, she charged him and as he slashed at her mid section she slid on her knees under her father and grabbed her saber. She spun around igniting the blade and slashed as her father's legs, Vader spun around and blocked her blade then with a powerful downward strike knocked the saber from her hand.

"Very good Leia" Vader said grabbing her arm and pulled her to her feet. "What do you mean? You're so much better than me I would never have beaten you" Leia replied. Vader placed a hand on her shoulder "I have had years of experience with a lightsaber Leia. You did better than expected sense this is your first time using a lightsaber" Vader replied.

Leia beamed with pride at her father's complement and smiled happily. "Now lets move on to training with the force" Vader said. Leia groaned, she was already so tired she didn't know how much more training she could take. "Now you see that crate over there in the corner I want you to try and lift it with the force" Vader said.

"How am I suppose to do that?" Leia asked, "Picture the object in your mind the concentrate on the force, imagine the crate being lifted in the air and command the force to raise the box" Vader said. Leia took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she imagined the box in her mind and tried to reached out with the force. After a long moment she opened her eyes expecting the box to be even a few inches off of the ground but it hadn't budged at all.

"I don't understand why didn't it move?" Leia asked looking up at her father. "Perhaps the box to heavy instead I want you to try lifting your saber from the ground up to you" Vader said. Leia nodded and did as she was asked but again the same result, failure. "Even a lightsaber is to heavy!" Leia exclaimed angrily as looked back at her dad again.

"No, it's not that Leia….mmm alright try this, this will make it easier. I want you to focus on something you hate and imagine the lightsaber flying toward the object you hate and striking it" Vader instructed. Leia nodded and of course thought of Wraeththu and imagined the lightsaber impaling her through the chest. She opened her eyes still expecting the saber to be on the floor but instead she found it lodged into the wall blade activated.

"Did I do that?" Leia asked shocked staring at the saber lodged in the wall. Vader nodded "Indeed you did Leia" Vader replied. "I imaged the lightsaber stabbing Wraeththu right in the chest" Leia stated with a distastefulness in her mouth as she uttered the Sith's name.

Vader looked down at her and sighed "I wish you didn't feel that way about her Leia" he said. "What! Do you even know what she has done to me!? She blew up Alderan and on top of that she took you from me" Leia yelled at her father.

"Yes Leia I know what she did I am well aware of the actions she has taken but they were as she said to protect me" Vader replied. "She tortured me for weeks! Did you know she was doing that?" Leia demanded angrily. "No I have no idea you were aboard this ship until you came and found me, once I knew she had you I asked her to no longer torture you and she agreed" Vader lied.

"Why would she just stop torturing me?" Leia asked. Vader sighed again and began to pace slowly in front of her "It's a long story Leia but in short, Wraeththu as I said used to be my apprentice and during her time under my teaching she became extremely loyal to me. We became best friends, watched each others backs and would both do anything for on another" Vader replied.

"I don't believe it! How can you be friends with that…thing with that Sith after what she has done to our family!" Leia raged. Vader grasped her tightly on the shoulders tight enough to make her cringe under his grasp. "Leia…she has saved my life many of times, she had stuck by me when everyone else turned their backs on me and I know she would give her life for me if need be" Vader replied.

"If she is you such a good friend of yours then tell her to let us go, dismantle the Empire and leave our family alone" Leia snapped back. Vader inwardly growled as his daughter's stubbornness but his voice remained ever calm and soothing. "Leia I lived in the days of the old republic, the Senate was corrupt, money changed hands frequently, inter war raged within the senate and nothing ever got done and people suffered for it" Vader said.

"It's the same thing with the Empire but at least the people got a say in how things were ran in the republic now they fear speaking out" Leia argued. Vader shook his head "No Leia they did not, the senators became power hungry and turned a deaf ear toward their people while they filled their pockets. With the Empire people have a sense of security and the senate is kept on a tight leash its capital punishment for any senator to accept bribes" Vader replied.

"Are you saying you agree with the Empire? That you actually prefer it over the republic? A dictator who's word become law with no checks and balances of power " Leia said wide-eyed staring at her father. "I never agreed with the way the senate was run in the republic Leia. Having one man in charge in the Empire makes important decision easy to deal with while the senators handle problems on their own planets. The problem with the republic senate is that there was to much debate and nothing ever got done, no plan was formulated until it was to late" Vader explain.

"People suffered needlessly because of the republic senate's failure to act in time, people starved, crime rate went up and senators were only concerned about themselves. Slavery has been abolished thanks to the Empire, people have a sense of security thanks to the Empire. The rebellion is trying to bring back a system that could never truly work Leia, it looks good on paper but when it boils down to it people are too greedy for a democracy to truly work" Vader continued.

Leia looked away from her father for a moment and thought about what he had said. Part of her wanted to smack her father for actually agreeing with the Empire but another part of her actually agreed with her father and what he said. He was right about the Empire being quicker to act and that the senate was held under a tight leash. Maybe the Empire wasn't such a bad thing now that she had thought about it, she had been raise for so long being told stories of what once was and not what is.

Had Leia's hatred for the Empire come from it being ingrained in her by her adopted parents…or was it some of the darker things the Empire did that she thought make the entire system corrupt? But what thing still didn't add up in her mind, why was Wraeththu so protective over her father…there had to be more to the story than what her father was telling her.

Leia returned her gaze to her fathers "But where does Wraeththu come into all of this?" she asked. This time it was Vader's turn to look away "Look Leia, I am not saying you have to like her for what she has done but I am asking you just give her a chance. She hasn't had the easiest of lives, before you knew her she was a different person. A kinder and gentler person one I am sure you would have loved to meet but circumstances forced her to change and I try to make the best of it for her. Will you at least give her a chance I promise you no more harm will come to you from her" Vader asked.

Leia nodded slowly, from what her father and mother had both told her, Wraeththu did have a rough past. "For you dad…yes I will" she said after a long moment of consideration. Vader let a sinister smirk glide across his face but it quickly turned into a smile, finally he was beginning to twist his daughter's mind. "Thank you Leia, It means a lot to me" Vader said as he lead her out of the training room to the room they had had dinner the previous night.

 **A lot longer chapter than I originally intended, sorry it took so long but I just didn't know where to stop with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it thus far, reviews and comments always push me to update faster just to let you all know. I'd also like to thank two user accounts on who have read probably all of my stories, you know who you two are and thank you for reading my stories, don't worry more is coming so you can look forward to it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sacrifice and love chapter 11

Once again the three sat around the dinning table aboard the Sith lady's ship. Vader made casual talk with Wraeththu while Leia dug in to the food in front of her. Leia found it odd how her father could act so calm around a woman who is the seconded in command to the Empire. And the way Wraeththu acted around her father was even more bazaar, the Sith lady actually seemed happy, relaxed and calm. Could her father and Wraeththu actually be friends? It sure did seem like it to Leia.

"…and that is why the rebellion will never work" Leia just happened to catch the tail end of Wraeththu sentence but it still grabbed her attention. "What do you mean?" Leia asked wanting to know exactly what she said. Wraeththu looked over at Leia as she place her wine glass back on the table "If hypothetically the rebellion were to destroy the Empire and that is impossible but lets say that they did they would still lose. Once the Empire was destroyed what would the rebellion do? Do they already have a governmental plan set up? How do they plan on taking control of all the systems, they don't have the resources or the power to do it. It would cause a civil war to break out between the planets and the galaxy would never have peace" Wraeththu answered.

Leia was about to snap back and say how the rebellion could pull it off but she remembered the conversation she had had with her father earlier. She took several moments to decide what she was going to say then she opened her mouth to speak. "Well I agree that the rebellion does not have the support or the supplies to set up a immediate government, and I agree that the Empire is right now the only thing keeping the galaxy from tearing itself apart I don't agree with how they rule with an iron fist" Leia replied.

"Princes the reason why the Empire rules the way it does it to keep the peace, people need order and structure they need to be told what to do. If a person has to much free time plans of rioting and rebellion can easily lead to action. The Empire has to take certain measures to insure that that does not happen. Chaos and war is the last thing the galaxy needs right now, when the Republic fell a plan had already been set in place and people were put in certain places so order could be maintain while the Empire was established" Wraeththu replied.

"Well from what I know when the Republic fell the Empire took control pretty fast, it seems to me like someone knew this was going to happen before hand" Leia replied. "Indeed someone did know, in fact I am sure many people knew that the Republic was failing and for quiet sometime actually" Wraeththu replied. Leia nodded and looked at her father then back at Wraeththu, she noticed that both of them had a mechanical body part to replace what they had lost and she knew how her father had gotten his but not how Wraeththu got hers.

"Wraeththu…." She started off slowly as her curiosity began to get the better of her "How did you get that?" she asked pointing at her mechanical arm. Wraeththu was intrigued by the girl's sudden curiosity of her personal life "I lost it saving your father years ago" Wraeththu replied. "H..how did you lost it?" Leia asked wanting to know the story behind it.

"Leia do you remember when I told you how Wraeththu and I had to fight some of the Jedi?" Vader asked, Leia nodded her head slightly. "Well…Obi-wan was on of the Jedi I fought…he had thought I was one of the ones that wanted to destroy the Jedi, he knew I didn't agree with many of their laws and I guess that when ever I protected Wraeththu in the chancellors office and attack Jedi masters he concluded that I wanted to destroy them" Vader started.

"But you and master Kanobi were just fine on Yavin four" Leia reminded. "I was in a accident that caused me to forget most of my past, Obi-wan was my friend and mentor and I guess he figured that since I didn't remember maybe he wouldn't have to kill me…anyway we had found out that the last of the Separatists leaders were on a planet called Mustafar and I went there to end the war. After I dealt with them and was returning to my ship Obi-wan confronted me. He wouldn't listen to me no matter how much I tried to plead with him that I was trying to protect Wraeththu and he attacked me" Vader said.

"I had been having visions of the duel between Obi-wan and Anakin long before it happened, they were so…real. For weeks I watched helplessly unable to do anything as Obi-wan cut Anakin's legs and other arm off. Then I saw your father rolling down a hill toward a lava river and he caught ablaze, Obi-wan just stood there and watched as your father was being burnt alive" Wraeththu continued where Vader left off.

"I…I almost got there to late, Obi-wan was standing on a hill and your father was jumping from a platform that floated above the lava. I knew I didn't have time to pull my lightsaber and block his attack so I did the only thing I could…I threw myself in front of Obi-wan's blade shielding your father with myself. I lost my arm and got cut across the chest, Obi-wan fled after your father landed and your father saved me life. He brought me aboard a ship and I was saved by him" Wraeththu finished.

Leia sat back in her chair thinking over her father's and Wraeththu's story…she could tell that they were both telling the truth but she didn't know what to make of it. She should be thanking Wraeththu for saving her father's life not be angry at her for separating her from him. "Thank…you" Leia had thought those words would never come out of her mouth especially pointed at the woman who destroyed her home planet.

Wraeththu glanced over at Vader who had a smile on his face and she knew that this was part of his plan, to make Leia think the things she was to make her believe that Wraeththu had indeed been looking out for him all along. "I always have protected him and I always will" was Wraeththu's only reply.


	12. Chapter 12

Sacrifice and love chapter 12

"Your right, anger does help me control the force better" Leia said clearly surprised that she hadn't gotten cut near as much as she had in the weeks she had been training with her father. "You see Leia when I was with the Jedi order they wanted you to push away such 'darker' emotions as they would call them. Well we all have emotions, we can not just be expected to act like we don't feel: anger, hate, sorrow and pain. These emotions when channeled correctly can unlock new abilities that the Jedi didn't dare delve into" Vader said with a please smile.

"So…the Jedi just wanted you to pretend that you didn't have these emotions and have you live your life in complete servitude to others?" Leia asked pondering her father's words. Vader nodded "The Jedi also forbid attachments, a Jedi was expected be able to live with out worldly comforts such as a decent bed and clothes other than the Jedi attire. The entire order or well two Jedi come into mind in particular but some of the others as well saw the world in black and white. They didn't either want to or were to blind by their own arrogance to see all the shades of colors in between. The Jedi council had become so…arrogant, it was their way or the sky lane" Vader continued.

"I could see how that could be very aggregating" Leia noted and glanced over at Wraeththu who had been watching them since their training had began today. "So the part about attachements…is that why you fought with the Jedi and killed them, because you knew she was innocent whenever the ship exploded?" she asked. Vader nodded "When we returned from the mission we were cornered by clones and they knocked both of us out, they took her to a place that was built to hold force users. The council had made up their minds saying that she had become corrupt and evil so they sent here their too spend the rest of her life" Vader said adding a hint of sadness to his voice.

"But she did it to protect you and the council didn't understand that?" Leia asked. Vader shook his head "No Leia they didn't. When she was assigned to me at first I found her annoying and stubborn but she grew on me in time, we became more than master and apprentice, we became great friends. Though out the Clone Wars the council began to regret their decision to have her assigned to me, we make a great team but the council assigned her to me for one reason" Vader said.

Leia looked up at her father "What was the reason?" she asked curiously. "To make me forget about attachments, they hoped that when she had been made a Knight that I would be able to move on. When a padawan becomes a Knight they rarely saw their old master because of the war we were fighting but their plan back fired on them. Wraeththu and I have a strong bond, stronger than I could have imagined and when the council tried to take her away from me again I just couldn't let them" Vader finished.

"She told me what it was like…the prison that she was sent to, I don't know why but she had come to talk to me last night and she just brought it up" Leia replied. "She has had a hard life Leia, I would not have wanted to be in her shoes if I were her. I could have never have asked for a truer and more loyal friend than her" Vader said.

Leia sighed after her father had left the training room. Maybe she had been judging the Sith lady to harshly, her father spoke very highly of her always spoke good things about her. Leia guessed at first she had only seen what was on the outside of the woman all the hate and anger, all the rage and darkness. Perhaps Wraeththu had just become hardened callused to the world to what it had done to her.

Leia looked around and saw that Wraeththu had vanished, probably to go after Anakin. Leia was surprised when Wraeththu had granted her leave to walk around the ship without guard now, had she really gained the trust of the Sith lady or was it that her father had asked her to, she didn't know which. Leia rubbed her sore shoulders and headed to her room; a nice shower, warm food and bed were calling her name and she had every intention on answering all three of them.

Wraeththu walked along side her lover and master "Your plan is going far better than expected" she said. "Yes Leia's is already beginning to show signs of the darkside her turn will be all the more easier when she accepts your role in her life" Vader replied as he walked back toward the room he with Wraeththu. "And what is that?" Wraeththu asked stepping inside of the room. Vader turned to her smiled and said "her new mother."


	13. Chapter 13

Sacrifice and love chapter 13

"Do you trust me Leia?" the question had certainly caught Leia off guard, it sounded like a stupid question to her oh course she trust him he was her father. "Of course I do dad why shouldn't I?" Liea replied looking curiously up at him as she followed him through the halls of Wraeththu's destroyer. "And what is the most important thing to you in the world, the one thing that you know you can always depend of even when the world turns against you?" Vader asked.

What was the purpose of these strange questions Leia wondered as she thought hard of an answer to his question. "Family of course" she said after a moment. "And what should a family have?" Vader asked as he stepped into a turbo lift. "Commitment?" she responded as she stepped in with him.

"Yes that is indeed a correct answer but not the one I was looking for, a family should be able to trust each other no matter what. Without trust how can a family survive in the galaxy, without trust in each other we could not count on them when we need them the most. Can I count on you Leia?' Vader asked.

"Yes of course you can dad you know that you can count on me. Why do you ask?" Leia replied. Vader sighed and cast his eyes downward taking on a very sad and solemn appearance "I fear the time is drawling near Leia when you will have to choose, family or ideals and principles" Vader replied and walking out of the lift as the door opened.

Leia stood there for a long moment as she watched her father walk from the lift down the hall. What did he mean that she would have to choose between the two? Why would she have to choose between the two couldn't she have both? She watched as her father went into the dining room where Wraeththu was sure to be waiting for both of them but Leia stood where she was for a moment longer trying to grasp the meaning behind his words.

Leia walked with a slow pace toward the dining room still trying to unravel the mystery behind her father's words. The door opened up and she took the third seat, her eyes cased over the food but she did not dig in like she normally did; instead she sat there deep in her thought.

Drawn out of her thoughts as her father spoke she looked up "Wraeththu will be instructing you tomorrow I have some things I need to do" she heard him say. "What do you have to do, are you going somewhere?" Leia asked. "No I will still be aboard but some interesting news has been brought to my attention and I need to meditate on it" he replied.

"Well can't you still train me tomorrow please" she asked looking over cautiously at Wraeththu, she still didn't quiet trust the woman but had learn to tolerate her for the most part. "I do not know who long it will take Leia but I assure you will be trained tomorrow" Vader replied.

"I will warn you now Leia, I have been holding back on you for your safety I have asked Wraeththu to do the same but she will push you hard" he continued. Leia was going to argue with her father more but Wraeththu spoke before she could "Eat then go to bed, no wondering about the ship Leia your training begin early tomorrow so I wouldn't suggest procrastinating" she said.

'Great no talking my way out of this one' Leia thought and sigh, she nodded her head in understanding and got to eating. The rest of the meal was in silence and after Leia had finished she went off to bed.

"You know she doesn't like me" Wraeththu said once Leia had left, "Yes but if you are to gain her trust and play your role then this is what must be done" Vader replied. "And what of your son, what if he doesn't turn and refuses to, what if they refuse to accept me as their new 'mother' " she replied. Vader looked at her even though this was a serious conversation he couldn't help but smirk "Have any of my plans ever gone wrong" he said. Wraeththu rolled her eyes "I don't have enough fingers to count the times your plans turned to shit" she replied.

The following day Leia woken up by a hand almost pushing her from the bed "Time to start your training princess, get up and meet me in the training room" were the words she heard. Leia lifted her head and began to roll out of bed but the moment the door closed she plopped back down again on it. She was still sore from sparing with her father the day before. Several moments passed and she forced herself to leave the warm always welcoming arms of bed to get dressed.

Once she was dressed and made sure she had her lightsaber clipped to her built, she pulled her hair back into a long braid then walked out of the room. As her feet carried her through the halls she wondered what training Wraeththu had planned for her, spring of course but what else?

Leia found the Sith lady sitting cross legged in the middle of the training room, her eyes were close and her breathing was even. Leia walked up to her assuming she was meditating before their training that was until the force practically screamed a warning to her. Wraeththu sprung at Leia her sabers in hand and glowing with energy, Leia grabbed her lightsaber and barely had enough time to block the over head attack. Her attacks came so swift and smoothly Leia never actually saw the twin crimson blades. She blocked as fast as she could back stepping again and again as Wraeththu continued to advance, every possible angle of Leia's defensives were being attacked.

When her back was pressed against the wall Leia used the force and jumped over the Sith lady but as she landed she was right back on her again. Attack attack attack was all Wraeththu did forcing Leia to fend for her life, blow after powerful blow they just kept coming. Leia tried to counterattack but her blade was spun from her hand and before she could retrieve it two crimson blades were dangerously close to her throat.

Leia was breathing hard and watching closely as the crimson blades were taken away from her neck. "First always be prepared to fight Leia, even if it is someone close to you. Second that third over head I perform your saber was to far extending exposing your side. Your legs were not bent enough so that put strain on your joins which could cause injury. Third the counter attack you tired to perform was reckless, wild and stupid" Wraeththu stated.

Well that was put very bluntly Leia thought as she retrieved her saber via the force. "I wasn't expecting you to attack me right off the bat, and you were so fast I could barely block the strikes" Leia replied. "As I said Leia you need to be ready for a fight at any time, you must train you mind to be in survive mode at all times. You get sloppy you die, you miss one block you die, you show mercy to an opponent you die, do you understand?" Wraeththu replied.

"Yes I do but-" "Good then our training will begin your father has taught you how to channel your hatred and anger now I will teach you to turn that in to a powerful attack" Wraeththu said. She pointed toward the corner of a room "Stand there and when I tell you use the force to push me, without hatred without anger just use the force" Wraeththu instructed.

Leia nodded hesitantly and walked over to the corner off the room she tapped into the force and allowed it to build around her. Her hand raise toward Wraeththu and she tried to push her back with out using her anger. The result was…less than she expected, Wraeththu had only slid back a few feet.

Wraeththu stepped back up to where she was standing a moment ago "Now channel your anger and rage into it and again push me back" she ordered. Tapping into her anger as she thought about how Wraeththu had destroyed her home planet and all those people she pulled the force around her. She closed her eyes concentrating hard allowing the anger to fill her body and build until she felt like she was being torn apart. Then she released it toward Wraeththu, several crates flew toward the Sith lady and she threw up a force shield around herself. Leia watched as the woman hit the wall with to her a satisfy thud.

"Very good, your anger makes you strong Leia feed your hate, nurture it let it grow inside of you" Wraeththu said taking a few steps away from the wall. She would admit she was impressed by the power of Leia's attack, she had not expected it to be as quiet as strong as it was.

"Now I will show you the power you can create with your anger" Wraeththu said extending her flesh hand toward Leia which began to spark. Leia ignited her lightsaber and block the incoming lighting. At first it wasn't so hard to block but then its intensity began to grow. It grew and grew as the blue lightning shun brighter and the sound was of the cracking lightning was rigging her ear drums. Leia pushed back as hard as she could allowing the darkside to give her body strength but it wasn't enough.

Leia's legs began to falter until she was down on a knee her arms shook viciously trying to push back, her hands numb and white as she tried desperately to cling to her lightsaber. Then it became to much, her hands gave way and the lightning struck her with such force, such intensity that she slammed into the wall. She screamed loudly as the unbearable searing heat and shock from the attack just ripped her will from her.

Wraeththu ceased her attack a second later and walked over to her "You can become a unstoppable force when you command the darkside" Wraeththu said reaching down extending a hand toward Leia. When the stars faded after a moment and her ears stopped ringging and body stopped twitching she saw the hand extending toward her. She reached out and the hand grabbed a hold of her pulling her to her feet.

Leia was wobbling on unsteady legs, her head was spinning rapidly and she felt like either throwing up or passing out. Her legs gave way again and Leia reached out for anything to keep her from falling, she grabbed on to Wraeththu's arm and expected to be shoved away and yelled at but instead the woman caught her. Leia felt the icy cold arm wrap around her should which actually made the pain in her back die away some then she was guided over to a crate where Wraeththu sat her down.

When her head finally stopped spinning and she could see clearly again she looked up at Wraeththu. Was that a…concerned look Wraeththu was giving her? Leia blinked her eyes several more times to make sure she was seeing this clearly then if the looked Wraeththu had given her wasn't strange enough the words she said next took it to a whole new level "Are you alright?"

"What?" Leia said as if not hearing her right, "I asked if you were alright" Wraeththu replied annoyed by having to repeat herself. Leia was baffled completely bewildered amazed and confused all at the same time. Leia didn't know what had shaken her more, the lighting or the fact that this Sith lady seemed actually concerned for her well being. "I-m fff-fine" Leia said her teeth chattering and mouth as well as body numb. Completely drained on energy from the quick duel with Wraeththu and the lightning attack Leia felt the world go dark around her as her eye lids slid shut.


	14. Chapter 14

Sacrifice and love chapter 14

When consciousness returned to Leia hours later her eyes fluttered open slowly. She was lying on the floor in the training room she hadn't remembered blacking out but as her eyes came in to focus she saw two hands elevated above her body. She reached out carefully with the force and could immediately tell that someone was in her mind; as she touched the other force signature with her own she let out a gasp. It was cold very cold, a storm of rage and darkness but to Leia's surprise she found a light in the mist of the darkness. A warm gentle light that burned brightly within the shadows.

Before she could make out what exactly what the light was her concentration was broken as a female voice spoke to her. "Your consistent muttering while in your sleep making it difficult to concentrate" Wraeththu said with a slight annoyed edge. Leia looked in the direction of the voice and found Wraeththu sitting right next to her, her arms out stretched over Leia's body.

"What…what are you doing?" Leia asked confused. "Healing your body, my attack damaged some of your nerve endings and I have been repairing them now relaxing, I am almost finished" Wraeththu replied. Several moments later Wraeththu pulled her arms away allowing Leia to sit up, she looked over at Wraeththu for a moment as the Sith lady opened her eyes. The red that was once there had become a bright blue but with a yellowish tinge to them. A few seconds later the sclera were engulfed in blackness and the iris became as red as the crimson sabers the Sith lady carried.

Leia was fixated on the transformation of Wraeththu's eyes for a moment as she watched them change. "I thought only the lightside could heal" Leia stated after a moment. "As your father said I was once a Jedi a person at the Jedi temple taught me a little about the healing side of the force" Wraeththu stated standing up. Leia slowly stood up to her feet taking a second to gain her balance "Thank you" she said after a moment.

Wraeththu gave a curt nod "Your father is waiting for you in the dining room, once done go to bed. You will need your rest for tomorrow for what your father has in store for you" Wraeththu replied. "What's that?" Leia asked curiously, "The construction of your saber crystals and your own lightsaber. Now go" Wraeththu replied.

When Leia had left Wraeththu walked to her room and sat down in the bed. She hadn't tapped into the power of the lightside in years even when ever she was injured, it had been so long since that it had felt foreign and strange. She took several deep breaths and centered herself back deep within the darkside allowing it to wash over and cover her immersing herself in its power.

Leia met her father inside of the dining room and found him sitting in a chair waiting for her. She sat down next to him and smiled at him "Did you find out anything during your meditation?" she asked. Vader shook his head, the meditation had been a ploy to get his daughter to train and become closer to Wraeththu but Leia didn't need to know that. "No I did not. How was training?" he asked.

"Well I didn't expect Wraeththu to be so quick and powerful, she had me defenseless in a few moments" Leia started as she poked at her meal with a fork. Her mind still couldn't quiet process the fact that Wraeththu seemed to…care for her, that she even healed her. "Go on" Vader said eyeing his daughter.

"Then she had me use the force to attack her without anger or hate. After that she had me do the same thing but channel my anger into the attack, it was stronger and flowed easier to me, I sent her into a wall" she said smiling slightly. "Then she showed me her power she attacked with lightning. I was able to fend it off at first but soon its power became to great and it struck me. I was knocked out for I guess a couple of hours, when I woke up Wraeththu was sitting next to me, she said she was healing my damaged nerves" Leia continued.

"That is interesting Leia, Wraeththu cares little for others aside from me, she must have taken a liking to you" Vader said in a voice sounding surprise but inwardly this is exactly as he had planned. "But why, months ago she would have killed me without a seconds thought and now she cares about me?" Leia said confused. "That was before she knew you were my daughter Leia. I was the only family she truly had, I think after she learned who you were it softened her up a bit you know? Perhaps Leia she wants now to be there for you as she has been for me. Perhaps she wants you to think of her as family. Leia once you give her your trust I promise you that she will do everything in her power to keep you safe, she would give her life for you just as she would me. She would be caring and…kinder to you like she is to me" Vader said. Leia smiled a little wider "It kinda sounds like something a mom would do" she said. Vader smiled deviously "Indeed Leia it does" he replied.


	15. Chapter 15

Sacrifice and love chapter 15

"How long will this take?" Leia asked while trying to get comfortable as she sat in front of a geological compressor. "Forging lightsaber crystals is not an easy task Leia, you must meditate over them so to strengthen your bond with the saber crystal. It took me almost three days before mine was complete, it requires discipline and complete concentration" Vader said.

"You sat for three days meditating!?" Leia asked amazed. Vader nodded "Yes Leia but once I was finished the reward of my endurance and patience was well worth the effort" Vader replied. Vader walked around Leia slowly "When you are finished constructing your crystals Leia take them to Wraeththu, she has the parts you will need to construct your own lightsaber" Vader instructed.

Leia nodded and closed her eyes opening herself up to the force allowing it to flow through her. She concentrated on the crystals that now lay within the compressor, a deep breath and she began to meditate.

"She has come a long way since Alderan" Wraeththu said as she met Vader outside of the door. "Indeed she has but we must continue her training, you will continue to train her after she has constructed her saber. She is beginning to trust you but that is not enough there is still conflict within her" Vader replied. He looked over at her when she did not respond "Is something troubling you?" he asked.

"It has been years since I've had to use the weaker power of the light. It was…difficult to heal your daughter the light continued to fight me, I could barely find the peace inside I required to use the lightside" she replied. "What else is troubling you?" he asked knowing there was more. "I'm just…tired, tired of this rebellion, tired of the fighting tired of it all. I just want you to be safe" she said. Vader pulled her into a hug "Right now I am safe, our daughter is safe and soon our son will be too. Soon the rebellion will be crushed and we will all be safe, then I promise you you can rest then. You have done so much for our family already" he replied.

Wraeththu relaxed a little in his arms taking a moment to enjoy the comfort he was providing her. She let out a slow breath "Tell me I've done the right thing…tell me that I have made you happy made your life better than what it was…tell me that you love me" she said softly. Vader looked her in the eyes and kissed her for a moment before saying "You saved me, you have made me so happy, if it hadn't been for you saving me from Obi-wan I don't know where I would be now. Because of you I now have Leia by my side, my son will be to soon" he paused to kiss her again "And yes I love you Snips so much" Vader finished. He felt her relax even more in his arms after he had spoke, he knew that she just wanted reassurance that all she had done wouldn't be for nothing.

Leia was exhausted after two days of long meditation but she carefully held her saber crystals in the palm of her hand. It had been worth the effort required a smile came to her face as she looked down at the two crimson crystals. She raised to her feet and made her way out of the room to find the Sith lady. Her legs were cramped from hour after hour of sitting in one position but being up on her feet and moving was brining the feeling back to them.

She found the Sith lady saber training with her father she stood in the door way watching the two duel. She would be lying if she said she wasn't amazed, they were both fast and powerful. It looked like the two were dancing their blades twirling with precision and agility. Wraeththu was fast, agile and deadly where as her father was strong and tactful but also deadly.

Vader disengaged and extinguished his saber then walked up to Leia. Leia opened her hand showing him the crystals and Vader nodded "Very good Leia now Wraeththu will help you construct your lightsaber" he said. Wraeththu walked over and examined the crystals in Leia's hand "Very good Leia I sense you have created a bond with your crystals" Wraeththu said. Leia didn't know why but pride shot through her from the woman's complement "It took a long time" Leia said with a massive yawn.

"Indeed it does Leia but synthetic made crystals are stronger than naturally made crystals. It took me six days to create mine, you can rest and eat soon first your saber must be constructed" Wraeththu replied. Leia nodded and followed Wraeththu out of the room and down the hallway.

Once the two of them had left Vader headed toward the cell where Padme was being held, he waved the two guards away who were standing at the door and walked in. Vader had made it clear to his guards that he wanted Padme alive just enough food and water to stay alive but no more. It took the woman time to raise her head, she was struggling to keep her head up "Ani…" said a tired voice.

For the longest time the man didn't speak but just stood there staring at her. She felt herself being raised up into a sitting possession and her head being held up by the invisible hand of the force. "Anakin?" she said again thinking the man before her had not heard her the first time she called his name. "Why" the word was more demanding rather than a question a simple word to say but so hard to answer not knowing what the why was pertaining to.

"Why!" the word was harsher, louder and intimidating but Padme still did not understand. "Why what?" Padme replied softly finding it hard to gather the strength to even speak. "Why did you do it! Why did you bring Obi-wan to Mustafar to kill me all those years ago! Why did you pick ideals and principle over me! Why did you pick the republic over me!?" Vader demanded. Padme flinched as each word he spoke grew shaper.

"I didn't try to kill you Anakin I was trying-" Padme was cut off as she was pinned to the wall by the force. "Enough lies! You betrayed Ahsoka and you betrayed me for what! A failing republic" Vader spat angrily. Padme shook her head and took a raspy breath before she spoke "Ani I would never betray you I didn't know Obi-wan was on the ship…please you have to believe me, I love you" Padme pleaded.

Vader laughed "Believe a politician? Oh how I was a fool to think you actually cared for me how you would understand that I was doing what was best for us" Vader replied. "Anakin I do care for you please listen to me…" Padme begged. Vader snarled "You still even when starved and broken can put on a façade. You never truly cared for me only one person stood by my side through everything. Only one person cared enough for me to give everything they had away for me and only one person was and is willing to sacrifice themselves for me and its not you. It was never you" Vader said.

Vader walked up to her grabbing her cheeks tightly in his hand "Your going to pay for your betrayal. Leia my daughter is training to be Sith and soon Luke will also, I will destroy this rebellion once and for all. Then after you suffer I will let you die, after you watch Leia and Luke become one with the darkside" Vader replied with a sinister smirk.

"No please…not my babies…please not our daughter and son" Padme said fearfully. Vader got within inches of her face "Their not your children, you're not their mother anymore. They have a new mother one who will do anything to keep them safe just as she has done for me" Vader replied.

Tears began to run down Padme's face like a wild stream "Please Anakin, I'm so sorry…please don't do this" Padme sobbed in a final attempt to change Vader's mind. "To late, eighteen years too late for an apology. You should have thought more before you betrayed me and soon you shall pay the full price" Vader growled.

Padme continued to cry as Vader began to walk out of the door "I think Wraeththu will make a perfect mother for Luke and Leia, she has been a perfect lover to me so she will love our children just as much" Vader said as if talking aloud to himself but fully intending for Padme to hear him.

Vader left the room with a sadistic smile on his face as Padme's cries could be heard from just outside the door, he had taken what she had cared about from her and planned on using her own children against her.

Leia's eyes lit up with pride as all her work had paid off, the hours of meditation from forging the crystals to constructing her lightsaber and finally she was done. "Go ahead and try it" Leia hit the activation button and the room illumined in a blood red glow, the humming of the saber which Leia held in her hand echoed off the small room she was in. For a moment she sat there fixated on the beauty of the blade and the hilt she had designed with the help of Wraeththu who she had come to see as a good friend…as hard as that was for her to believe.

"It's mine…?" Leia asked while not taking her eyes from the blade. "Yes, you have reaped the fruit of your long hours of work" Wraeththu said with a pleased and surprising friendly smile. Leia deactivated the saber and turned to look at Wraeththu, she had been wrong when she use to think that the Sith lady was heartless and evil; sure she had done bad things but Leia realized now that Wraeththu would to everything to protect her, Luke and her father.

"Thank you Wraeththu" she said with a smile and bowed her head slightly. "You are welcome my dear" Wraeththu said with a slight bow of her own head. Then Leia did something the Sith lady did not expect, she leaned forward and hugged her. For a moment Wraeththu froze in place eyes widened slightly, she wasn't accustomed to hugs unless they were from Vader but after a moment she returned the embrace. "Thank you so much for saving my dad from the Jedi, I was wrong to think you were heartless and only cruel. I understand now though you were only looking out for my father" Leia said.


	16. Chapter 16

Sacrifice and love chapter 16

Leia ducked and rolled out of the way dodging when she could but blocked when she needed to. Her now yellowish gold eves focused on the twin crimson sabers that were striking at her. She tipped her blade to the side slightly so to redirect an over head then preformed and quick slash from the left shoulder to the waist but it was blocked but the smaller shoto blade of the Sith lady she was facing.

"Good Leia, counter when there is an opening but don't leave yourself exposed" Wraeththu instructed while slashing at Leia's open side. Leia jumped back to avoid from being cut, she pushed back on a wall and hurled herself at Wraeththu with rapid vicious slashing. Wraeththu blocked each attack and shot lighting at the girl, Leia grounded herself just in time.

Leia could feel the intensity of the lighting begin to grow and she knew she would have to disengage. She gathers the force around her and dropped her knee turning her saber off and force pushing Wraeththu back. Wraeththu back flipped in the air and landed on her feet, she was impressed how far Leia had come since she began to train with her. Leia was a fast learner in deed especially when she used the darkside to help focus her mind. "Very good Leia I am pleased with your progress" Wraeththu said walking up to the girl.

Leia smiled "Thank you Wraeththu for the training you and my father have given me" Leia said. Leia sat down in front of Wraeththu and looked at her, she didn't know much about the Sith ladies past during her time in the Jedi order except for the bad things that had happened to her but nothing else. "Do you ever…regret it, turning to the darkside, destroying the Jedi and the republic?" Leia asked. "No, I did what needed to be done to protect your father to keep him safe I was willing to sacrifice many things in order to do so and I would do it again every time given the chance. As for turning to the darkside no I do not regret that either, every time your father was in pain or in danger my anger toward who or whatever that was causing him that pain allowed me to protect him" Wraeththu replied.

"Did you know about Anakin and Padme being married like during the Clone Wars?" Padme asked. Wraeththu's eyes narrowed, she had almost forgotten about Padme being on her ship, she had been so focused on training Leia that she had been neglecting her torture sessions with the lady. "That conniving senator betrayed your father! She betrayed this family!" Wraeththu said coldly in a lapse of discipline. Leia's eyes widened in shock at Wraeththu's words, her mother would never betray her father, she loved him. "What…what are you talking about?" Leia asked.

Wraeththu cursed under her breath and then an idea popped into her head, a sinister and devious idea. "Aimdala was the one that brought Obi-wan to Mustafar to kill your father. He tried to tell her what was happening to the Jedi and the Republic but she was so corrupted by them that she saw him as a traitor" Wraeththu said.

Leia shook her head in disbelief "No, I don't believe that. Yavin Four they were together on Yavin Four they were happy together I saw them I felt it" Leia argued. Wraeththu shook her head sadly and gently took Leia's face into her flesh hand "Leia my dear, your mother was a politician, one of the best during the days of the republic she could fake anything. She wanted to kill you father and there were would be to many witnesses on Yavin Four" Wraeththu said gently.

"No my mom loves Anakin she loves my father, she would never hurt him never betray him" Leia said. "I wish that were true Leia I too wish I could believe that but its not. When I found your father on Yavin Four I knew I had to get him away from Padme, I knew I had to save him to protect him. Didn't you find it a little odd when you and Padme went to Bispen to find Anakin that she only took you and nobody else? When she found him she was going to kill your father and probably tell you that she found him dead. I knew I had to capture the woman and put a end to her reign on terror and when I saw you there with her…I assumed you to were also trying to hurt Anakin" Wraeththu continued in a gentle and comforting tone.

"It's not true it cant be dad would have told me" Leia said as tears began to form in her eyes. "Your father wanted to spare you the burden of this news Leia, he just couldn't bring himself to tell you. Remember that your father lost his memory so he didn't remember that Padme was trying to kill him, he had only gotten his memories back when ever I brought him back with me" Wraeththu said gently drawling Leia into a comforting hug.

Leia pushed the Sith lady away "No your lying! I don't believe you" she said wiping the tears that rolled down her cheeks off. Wraeththu sighed "Leia I have told you nothing but the truth if you don't believe me then ask your father" Wraeththu said. Leia stood up and fled from the training room as fast as her feet could carry her, tears rolled down her face freely now. She wouldn't believe it just couldn't believe it but she could sense Wraeththu was speaking the truth. Leia ran to find her father, she had to know the truth she had if what Wraeththu was saying was true.


	17. Chapter 17

Sacrifice and love chapter 17

Vader held his daughter in his arms as Leia cried uncontrollably after he had told her Wraeththu was speaking the truth. Vader hadn't expected this to come up till later so it had taken him by complete surprise when she came to him asking. Luckily Vader was able to regain his composure quickly and turn this to his advantage. Now he sat there holding his daughter tightly trying to sooth her "I just…why" Leia sobbed.

Vader stroked the back of her head gently "Padme choose ideals and principles over family Leia, I was afraid that with you being raised by a senator that they would instill the same ideals and believes in you as your mother has. That is why I asked you what is most important to you, I just couldn't bring myself to tell you though because I knew how badly this would hurt" Vader explained.

"Wraeththu was telling the truth…she tired to explain to me what happened but I didn't want to believe her" Leia said burring her face deeper into her father's chest as more tears poured down her face. The door opened and Leia turned her head slightly and saw the Sith lady walk in, Leia was sure that she had come to check on her after she had left the way she did.

Wraeththu sat down next to Leia and placed a hand on her shoulder. Leia turned and hugged Wraeththu tightly still crying "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you" she said trying to get control over her emotions. Wraeththu wrapped her arms around Leia "It's alright princess I too wouldn't want to believe it" she replied gently. While Leia was taking comfort from both her father and Wraeththu Vader smiled deviously at his lover 'this is perfect' he said through their bond.

Wraeththu smirked 'the funs just beginning' she replied then turned to Leia. "Would you like to go see your mother? To see Padme?" Wraeththu said gently. Leia looked up with blood shot eyes and saw a caring face looking back at her. "No…she betrayed our family, she tried to hurt my dad. She deserves to die for what she tried to do. She's not my mother…but you've been there for me, you are training me protecting our family. You're more of a mother than Padme ever would have been. You haven't lied to me, you've been patient with me and you care for me, you care for my dad and I'm sure you care for Luke. You should have been my mother" Leia replied softly.

Wraeththu acted surprised by Leia's statement but after a moment she smiled "I can be" she said softly. "What do you mean?" Leia asked hesitantly, "Leia there is more to the reason why I have protected your father for so many years, there is a reason why I did the things he asked, why I would destroy entire planets to save him" Wraeththu said. Leia's eyes widened in realization "You…love him" she said after a moment.

"Yes Leia I do, I would do anything for the both of you. After your father got his memories back he finally realized why I did the things I did for him. He found it within himself to love me the same as I do him. Your father has been the only family I truly have ever had or known…and I want to be a part of your family Leia. I want to be there for you, your bother and your father. Leia would you like me to be a part of your family?" Wraeththu asked.

Leia remember the light she had seen whenever Wraeththu had been in her mind to heal her body. The light…it was Leia's father, that was why their bond was so strong it all made sense now. Leia suddenly felt as if a veil had been pulled away from her eyes, she could feel the love her father and Wraeththu shared it was strong, warm and true. Leia didn't know what to say for the longest moment but she finally found her tongue she said "Yes, yes yes I want you to be a part of our family. I want you to be my mom" she cried happily. Wraeththu and Vader both hugged Leia tightly, one Skywalker down and one to go.

The next few days were rather confusing to Leia, she really didn't know what to expect or do since she had practically disowned her biological mother and choose a Sith lady who was her fathers lover as a new mother. Leia sat in her room thinking of the events that have transpired only a few days back, thinking of what her new mother and her father have told her.

Part of Leia still didn't want to believe either of what Vader and Wraeththu had told her about Padme but she could feel through the force that they were speaking the truth. Perhaps she was just in denial perhaps she just didn't want to believe them but she should shouldn't she? In the past few weeks Leia had learned more about Wraeththu than what the Empire probably knew about her since its creation, she had learned that Wraeththu was capable of caring for other people or at least tolerate most. Leia had come to accept Wraeththu and even the Empire but how would they convince Luke to do the same?

Leia sighed she hadn't seen Luke in several months now she missed him, she wondered if he was ok and hoped he would find his way to them soon. Leia just hoped that when Luke did find them he wouldn't bring the Rebellion with him because all he knew is that Anakin was captured by Wraeththu he didn't know the whole story.

Leia wasn't even sure she knew the entire story but what she knew is that she could trust her dad and new mom. Leia clinched her fights tighter when she thought of Padme her biological mother she would get what's coming to her when the time came.

"Are you sure she can do this?" Wraeththu asked skeptically as she stood on the bridge of her ship with Vader at her side. "Yes I am, she will more than happy to do what we will ask of her just give her time for the anger to set in" Vader replied. "When will she be tested though and what if she fails to do as she is asked?" Wraeththu asked. Vader turned to look at her "You happily slaughtered the Jedi to protect me. If Leia is unwilling to do what I ask her then you must step in and do the deed yourself" Vader said.


	18. Chapter 18

Sacrifice and love chapter 18

Leia followed her father and Wraeththu through a hallway her face was one of determination and anger. She had meditated over this the night before to reassure herself that she would be able to do what her two parents had asked her to do. Her hand grasped her lightsaber tightly as she stopped at a door. 'This has to be done I have to do this for our family' she told herself, her hand hit the button and the door slid open she stepped inside followed by her parents.

Her yellowish gold eyes looked down upon a weak and malnourished woman bound in chains. "You have a visitor" Leia heard her father say but kept her eyes focused on the woman on the ground. Leia watched as the woman who was her biological mother stir from her sleep and slowly raise her head.

It must have taken the woman several minutes to realize who was standing in front of her. "Leia?" Padme asked trying to push herself up in to a sitting position, Leia stood there silently and offer no aid to the woman as she struggled to get sit up. Leia thumb gently circled around the activation button to her saber, she had been so sure she could end this woman's life only moments ago but now seeing her so weak and helpless made Leia hesitate. The question was, why was she hesitating why didn't she just end Padme's life now? Could Leia possibly be clinging to some small fragment of doubt in her mind, was she doubting what her father and Wraeththu had told her; or was it even though Leia hadn't known the woman very long and just knowing she was her biological mother make her hesitate.

 _No, she betrayed our family she tried to kill our dad tried to take him away from us_ part of Leia thought while another part of her said _Look at her, she is beaten and broken she deserves mercy I don't kill innocents_. Leia groaned as she tried to find the certainty and determination she had had before she walked in the room. Wraeththu sensed Leia's conflict and leaned down next to her "This is the only way to make our family safe Leia, that woman has to pay for trying to hurt your father" she said. Leia turned her head toward her father seeking guidance or encouragement something anything to help her decide but his face was set in stone.

Leia knew if she couldn't do this she would be letting down her father and Wraeththu and if she didn't do it Leia knew that Wraeththu would be more than happy to. "She deserves this" Leia told herself and activated her lightsaber.

Padme shook her head in disbelief Vader had done it, he had turned her own daughter against her "Leia please…" Padme whispered. Leia turned her head back toward the woman and raised her saber up. "You deserve this" Leia said her hand now visible shaking as she held her saber.

Wraeththu watched with a sadistic smile on her face as she saw the fear in Padme's eyes. The saber swung down toward the woman and she let out a cry then it was silent. Padme fell to the ground in two parts dead, gone finally gone. The door opened behind them and a imperial officer stood in the door way "Lady Wraeththu rebel ships have just dropped out of hyperspace they appeared on our scanners moments ago" the man said. Wraeththu turned to look at the man "Get the Emperor and Princess Leia to the _Fortress_ now, dispatch fighters and pull my ship around to cover the _Fortress_. And captain, tell Admiral Riggs that if the Emperor or his daughter do not get to the ship it will be his head this time" Wraeththu said.

The officer quickly nodded and ran back to the ridge and Wraeththu turned to Vader "Luke is here, with the rebels" Vader said. Leia who still hadn't taken her eyes off of Padme's dead body had only caught the part of Luke showing up "Luke's here?" she said whipping her head around to look at both of them. "Yes Leia, you are to go with your father to his ship, do not leave his side" Wraeththu said.

"Once the rebels are occupied with imperial forces I want you to come to the _Fortress_ " Vader said to Wraeththu who nodded and headed toward the bridge. Vader led his daughter to the hanger and boarded a shuttle, it took off from the hanger surrounded by TIE fighters. Upload)


	19. Chapter 19

Sacrifice and love chapter 19

Luke's X-wing dropped out of hyperspace along with the rest of the rebel fleet, after Leia had contacted him through the force he used their bond to locate her then went back to the Rebel alliance asking for their help. "I see four Imperial Star Destroyers but I am reading that there is six" Luke said. "The other two must be further back commence your attack" Admiral Akbar replied.

The Rebel fleet surged forward to attack the imperial ships head on "The rebel ships are closing distance shall we engage?" Admiral Riggs asked. Wraeththu shook her head "No send the destroyers ahead keep my ship back" Wraeththu said gazing out of the view port window. The sky lit up as sparks of blue and red flew through the sky, TIE fighters rushed ahead of the destroyers to clash with the X-wings while the bigger cruisers focused on each other.

Wraeththu surveyed the battle field and locked on to the biggest of the ships a Mon Calamari star ship "Admiral get me the specs on that ship" she said. "It's a MC80 star cruiser armed with turbolaser cannons, ion cannons and a tractor beam projectors" Riggs replied. "Shielding?" Wraeththu asked, "Deflector shield generators, what is your command?" Riggs replied.

"The smaller ships are of no concern to me, the Emperor only seeks one person who is in the fray of battle tell our cruisers to clear a path for us to fire" Wraeththu said. Luke rolled out of the way and blew another TIE to pieces "that's twelve" he said then took aim on another. The TIE made a sharp left shooting out of the way and instead of chasing after it he looked to see the destroyers parting directions. When a line of sight was cleared Luke saw two destroyers sitting away from the battle his father must be in one of them.

"Cutting engines to charge the superlaser" Riggs reported "Lock onto the capital ship and prepare to fire" Wraeththu said standing up and began to walk from the bridge "Have a shuttle ready for me when I get to the hanger then I want this rebel fleet dealt with slaughter every last one of them" Wraeththu said. "Of course, weapon charged and ready to fire" Riggs replied. "Fire" Wraeththu said walking from the bridge as the a green laser flashed from the ship.

Home One exploded instantly when the laser hit the ship and several smaller assault cruisers were caught in the explosion as well causing them to blow up. Leia watch the battle from the safety of her fathers ship, she hadn't said a single word since she left the _Protector_ till now. Vader stood next to her with an arm around her watching the battle "Leia I sense your struggling with this with having to take Padme's life but it is necessary for the safety of our family. I know that you severed the rebellion for several years but you owe them nothing. It will be better once the rebellion is gone there will be no more war and we will all live in peace" Vader said.

Leia turned and looked at her father "I just didn't think she would betray us" Leia said. "The saddest thing about betrayal is that it never comes from an enemy, it always someone close to you. I only hope that Luke will see it the way that you have" Vader said softly. "Why do you say that?" Leia asked, Vader sighed "Luke was trained by Obi-wan and I am sure he holds dear to the ideals of the Jedi and the republic, making him see the truth may be harder than we think Leia" Vader replied.

"Luke has to understand he is my brother" Leia snapped "And Padme was your mother yet she betrayed all of us" Vader reminded. "And you think Luke will do the same!?" Leia demanded rounding on her father to look him directly in the face. "I do not know what to think Leia but I sense Luke is near now" Vader replied, Leia turned her gaze back toward the view port. Leia was outraged by her fathers lack in faith in Luke, she would prove her father wrong she just knew she would.

Luke was amazed that the moment he had broken away from the battle and made his way toward the two lone destroyers that he wasn't being fired upon. As his X-wing neared the first destroyer he notices that a massive section of the ship had been replaced to fit a super laser, there were hundreds of turbo lasers and countless other cannons but non of them turned on him.

The second ship was far different from the first unlike the first ship this one was not covered in laser cannons and weapons instead its shield reading was off of the chart. This ship must be focusing on protection where as the other seemed to be built for warfare.

Luke cautiously flew past the first destroyer as he felt pulled toward the second ship…his father he was on that ship. He drew closer to the massive star destroyer and flew into the hanger, he expected to be immediately shot at by stormtroopers but instead he found them standing in a tight formation that led directly into the ship.

He got out of his X-wing igniting his saber but no blaster bolts came the soldiers stood motionless at attention. Eyeing each one he tightening his grip on the hilt as he walked toward the hanger door. Luke took a deep breath to focus his mind following the force signature of his father. His feet carried him deeper into the ship toward the bridge still each side of the hallways that he walked were lines to stormtroopers standing at attention. 'Why aren't they attacking?' he asked himself stepping into a turbo lift, this was just strange it didn't make sense.

He came to a large metal door and paused for a moment, his father was on the other side but so was…Leia. What was she doing here, how did she get here if she was here with dad then that meant that she also went looking for him but she must have gotten captured. A shiver ran down his spike as the door opened into a large dark room. Luke hit with a rush of cold air that swarmed around him and back down the hallway taking the air from his lungs leaving him breathless. He walked inside looking around for his father "Dad are you here?" he called out. "Leia are you in here?" he asked.

"I'm here Luke" Leia said walking down into a light, Luke was relieved to see Leia and he ran up to her and hugged her. "Leia what are you doing here?" he asked, Leia took a moment to respond as she hugged her brother back "I am a guest here" she replied. Luke stepped back confused "A guest what are you talking about?" Luke asked. Leia nodded "Yes like our father" Leia replied. "Is mom here?" Luke asked eyeing Leia, something wasn't right with her.

Leia nodded and a hand grabbed Luke on the shoulder, Luke shuttered as he felt a dark presence behind him. "Hello son" Wraeththu said looking him in the eyes with a smile.


	20. Chapter 20

Sacrifice and love chapter 20

Luke recoiled away from the woman and ignited his saber again holding it out at the Sith lady "Leia go find dad and mom get out of here" he said. Neither Leia nor Wraeththu moved and Luke held his saber toward the Sith lady in a defensive position. Luke turned to Leia when she didn't move "Leia go get dad and mom and get out of here" he said again. Wraeththu activated her main saber and easily deflected the attack and quickly countered with her own grazing Luke's open shoulder. "Didn't your father ever teach you never to strike out at your mother" she said.

"You're not my mother" Luke shot back and lunged in attacking her again but his assault ended just as quickly as Wraeththu blocked and grazed his other shoulder with her saber. "Luke stop you don't understand" Leia said over the sound of sabers clashing again. "Leia go find dad and mom and get them both out of here, the rebels are outnumbered and they cant hold them off much longer" Luke replied bringing a powerful downward blow at the Sith lady. He knew he couldn't hold her off for very long he only hoped that it would be long enough for his sister, mom and dad to escape.

Wraeththu continued to casually block blow after blow only grazing him with her saber when she found a weakness in his form. After a while though Wraeththu got board and just zapped Luke with lightning sending him skidding across the floor. Luke struggled back up to his feet and readied himself for another assault but noticed then that Leia still had not moved. "What are you still doing here!?" he shouted hurling himself back at Wraeththu. "Luke listen to me, she is not going to hurt you if you just stop attacking her. Listen to me!" Leia again shouted over the sound of sabers clashing.

"Damn it Luke listen to me!" Leia yelled jumping in-between the two of them activating her own blade to block Luke's saber. Luke had to say he was surprised, he had not expected Leia to just right in between the two dueling and in his surprise Leia quickly disarmed Luke sending his saber skidding across the ground. "She is not going to hurt us Luke!" Leia yelled right in his face.

"How can you say that after everything she has done to our family?" Luke said taking a step back. "You don't know the entire story Luke, you don't know what she had sacrificed for us and our family" Leia replied in a softer tone. "Scarified for our family? Leia what are you talking about? That woman has destroyed our family she took dad from us for eighteen years, captured you and mom and is destroying the last bit of hope we have in brining back the Republic" Like replied.

"I don't want to bring back the Republic not anymore" Leia replied, now Luke looked bewildered "What? Leia you were so passionate about brining down the Empire and setting up another Republic where the people had a voice, what happened?" he asked then shot a glare over at Wraeththu "She did this to you didn't she Leia!?" he demanded.

"I have done nothing but told your sister the truth, the Republic was a sham the Jedi were corrupt and I had to save your father" Wraeththu replied. "Liar! The Jedi are not corrupt like you Sith" Luke fired back grabbing his lightsaber again and activating the blade. "Luke don't attack her she doesn't want to hurts us she wants us all to be safe and happy" Leia said. "Safe? We are on board a Imperial Star Destroyer with the Emperor's apprentice and she expects us to feel safe?" Luke said turning to look at Leia. "Yes Luke we don't have to worry anymore. Me, you and dad are safe we can live happily as a family now" Leia replied gently. "Leia you're forgetting about mom, why isn't mom here?" Luke asked.

"Because Padme is dead" Wraeththu replied annoyed as she grew impatient with Luke. Luke's eyes widened in shock then turned to icy daggers "You killed her!" he screamed at Wraeththu. Leia sighed she knew this was going to be the hard part, digging deep down inside of her to remember the reason why she had to kill Padme she allowed that anger to fill her so her composure could hold; her eyes turned sith yellow as she focused on her anger "She didn't kill her I killed her" she said.


	21. Chapter 21

Sacrifice and love chapter 21

"You…what?" Luke stutter out as he looked at Leia "W-why…would you do that Leia…she was our mother?" he said. Leia concentrated harder on her anger to stay calm "She betrayed our family" Leia replied flatly showing no signs of remorse or regret. Luke stumbled back dropping his saber in shock, he could tell his sister wasn't lying but it was just so hard to believe. "No…Leia she was our mother…she loved us" Luke uttered. "If she did then she would have told us the truth!" Leia replied harshly.

This wasn't what Luke had expected he wasn't prepared for this news not that anyone could be prepared for the dead of a loved one. Tears began to fill Luke's eyes as he looked at his sister, she wasn't capable of murdering their mother…was she? No Leia would never do such a thing, it has to be a trick of some kind but the force wasn't telling him that it wasn't and that was the part that scared him. "Why…" he whispered as the pain and sadness began to fill him tears started to roll down his cheeks. "She knew dad wasn't dead! She knew where he was the entire time and she kept it from us" Leia replied.

"She would have told us Leia" Luke replied still searching the force for the truth, begged it that it wasn't true that Leia had killed Padme. Leia softened her voice and walked over to him slowly "Luke she lied to us, her and Obi-wan both knew the truth about dad and they kept it from us" she said gently. "Why…why would they do that?" Luke asked tremblingly slightly as the pain he felt continued to grow.

"Luke our father he realized how wrong the Jedi were how corrupt the Republic had become and he did what was needed to make the galaxy better for us" Leia said looking her brother in the eyes. Luke looked away from his sister he didn't want to believe it. "Luke my brother listen to me please our father and Wraeththu both care about us, they both want us to be safe and happy" Leia said.

Instead of meeting his sister's gaze he stared at Wraeththu who hadn't moved since he started talking with Leia "Why would she care about our happiness and our safety" he snapped. "Because Luke she loves him. That is why she cares about us, because we are his children she wants us to be happy just like she wants dad to be happy. I know Luke that she may seem evil and only capable of destroying things but look through the force at her. What the world has put her through caused her to become hardened and cold to others but not us. There is a place for us here Luke live together as a family, I've learned to look past the things she has done and forgive her and you should too" Leia said.

Luke broke his gaze from Wraeththu and looked back at Leia and for the first time he saw the her yellowish red eyes. He could feel the hatred she carried within her and the darkside that was swirling inside of her. "I…can't Leia…not after what she has done to our family" he whispered. "Please Luke don't make the same mistake Padme did please" Leia begged.

Luke was almost afraid to ask "What mistake…" he said hesitantly. "Padme choose the Republic over dad; she choose ideals and principles over family" she answered. "Our mom loved dad, she wouldn't do that" Luke shaking his head. "She's not my mother Luke! Wraeththu is my mother now and she will never betray me or us" Leia snapped then softened her tone again "She did Luke, Padme betrayed our father she brought Obi-wan to Mustafar to kill him when ever our dad was getting ready to end this war. The council had sent Obi-wan knowing that him and our father were close. Luckily Wraeththu was able to get there in time and she saved dad" Leia continued.

Luke continued to shake his head this was just to much for him to take in, his sister falling to the darkside, Leia killing Padme, Leia seeing Wraeththu as her new mother it was all just to much. "Please Luke if you care for our family please join us, we can end this war we can bring peace and stability to the galaxy" Leia said taking a step toward her brother.

"Peace…stability? You think after she blew up two planets that there will be peace?" Luke said pointing an accusing finger at Wraeththu. "Your father was put into a comma because one of his own men attacked him! By destroying those planets I became strong enough to bring your father out of his comma and repair most if not all of the damage done to his brain" Wraeththu replied.

"But they will bring peace and stability to the galaxy Luke, all of us will: you, me dad and mom" Leia said. Luke shook his head again "No Leia, this isn't the way I can't, the Republic and the Jedi must be rebuilt" Luke said. "So you would betray our family as well!?" Leia yelled. "Leia there is another way, help me destroy the Emperor and Wraeththu and we can being peace, an end to this war" Luke replied. "No! There isn't another way Luke! Luke you don't get it do you, you don't understand by choosing that side what I will have to do" Leia said.

"Leia Wraeththu has brain washed you, she isn't your mother Padme was, she forced you into killing her" Luke said. "Please Luke don't make me do this" Leia whispered. "Leia I don't want to fight you but I can't do this, I won't follow the Empire it isn't right" Luke said. Leia sighed and closed her eyes. Her hand trailed down to her lightsaber and the crimson saber sprung to life, her eyes snapped open with new found hatred as she glared at him "You have betrayed our family Luke just like Padme did so now I will do the same to you as I did to her" she hissed venomously. "Leia…" that was the only word his was able to say before she lunged at him.


	22. Chapter 22

Sacrifice and love chapter 22

Luke's defensives crumpled almost immediately as Leia had attacked him, he hadn't been prepared for his own sister to try and kill him. He back stepped quickly trying to regain his balance but the constant onslaught of attacks was making it hard, Leia seemed to want to keep him off balance. Blow after blow rained down on Luke and each time he put of a feeble attempt to block the strike because he was still in shock as to what was happening.

Leia screamed angrily and continued slashing furiously as Luke with every intent to end his life for his act of betrayal toward their family. Her eyes burned with hatred as her attacks ramped up in power and speed just hammering away at Luke with everything she had. "I can't believe you!" Leia screamed slashing at Luke's side but the strike was block only weakly however so her saber managed to graze Luke's arm burning it. Luke gritted his teeth in pain and pushed back against his sister blade as he finally found his footing.

"Leia don't you see what your doing? You're so lost in your anger that you're attacking your own brother" Luke said as he pushed Leia back with the force but not enough to hurt her. "My brother wouldn't betray me, wouldn't betray dad and wouldn't betray Wraeththu" Leia sneered as she hurled herself back at Luke again.

Wraeththu watched the two duel as a smile played across her face, she would let Leia wear Luke out before Vader came to try and persuade his son to see reason. The com link in her arm beeped once and Wraeththu opened the channel "What is it?' she asked while not taking her gaze from the duel. "Lady Wraeththu, the rebel fleet has been completely destroyed" Admiral Riggs replied. "Very good Admiral send out the fleet and have them follow where the rebels fights jumped from hyperspace, when you have found them keep them on the planet but do not destroy them, I have something planned for the rest of the rebel alliance" she said ending the com channel.

Luke back flipped down a small stare case to avoid Leia's ruthlessness and deadly onslaught of attacks. Leia glared at Luke and hurled her saber at Luke, the blade made a long arch and Luke again just barley blocked the blade knocking it to the side. "Leia please stop this, this isn't right you know it isn't" Luke begged. "Think about it Luke! The rebellion does not have the resources or the man power to set up a stable government" Leia said walking down the stairs summoning her saber to her again. "We can help them Leia, you me and dad can help them" Luke insisted.

Leia shook her head "It will never work Luke and even if it did then what? Would you rebuild the Jedi order make it the way it was?" Leia asked igniting her saber again. "Of course Leia, the Jedi order must be rebuilt they are the keepers of peace" Luke replied. "The Jedi tired to kill our father! Obi-wan tried to kill our father and all he was trying to do was protect Wraeththu" Leia snapped. "No, Obi-wan wouldn't do that he was our dad's friend" Luke replied.

At this point Leia had become so fed up and angry at Luke that she decided her father was right, Luke had become to indoctrinated with the old ways and lies from the Jedi. "Fine, if you think the Obi-wan didn't try to murder our father then you can ask him when your one with the force" Leia growled. Leia came down with several savage slashing getting one past Luke's defensives she severed his right hand causing him to howl in pain and his saber to fall to the floor. Luke looked up at sister clutching his stub in shock; he watched as she raised her saber to end him but something make her stop and pull her saber back. Luke was then hurled back into a wall by the force, when he hit he crumpled over on the ground breathing hard.

"That's enough Leia" Wraeththu said, Leia extinguished her saber and stepped back toward Wraeththu till she stood next to her. Luke used his good and only hand to push himself up "You…you cut my hand off" Luke said in shock. "You made a poor decision choosing the Rebellion over family" Leia snapped. Luke struggled to push himself up to his feet and looked at his sister.

"Look around you, the rebellion is dying the Empire has won so I ask you; why do you hold so dearly to the ideas of the Republic, you didn't even live during that time your father and I were and yet you refuse to listen to all the flaws it has and how it miserably failed" Wraeththu asked. "Because I believe in freedom not slavery, in justice not vengeance or revenge, in free will not oppression" Luke said.

"Slavery was all over the galaxy during the days of the Republic, where as the Empire has ended it. Justice you say it as if you know what it truly is, you seek vengeance not justice; I can sense it Luke you want to destroy the Empire, myself and the Emperor but not for the greater good of the galaxy you would do it for yourself because you were to weak to 'save' your father on Yavin Four" Wraeththu said as she slowly made her way over to Luke.

Luke tired to focus his eyes but his body was slowly going into shock from the pain "But my son, if you will not listen to me or your sister then perhaps you will listen to your father" Wraeththu said glancing at the door behind look seeing Vader step into the room. Luke turned around slowly when he heard a door open and he saw his father standing there "Dad…" Luke said softly.


	23. Chapter 23

Sacrifice and love chapter 23

The room was deadly silent as Vader made his way into the room, he looked at his daughter and Wraeththu then turned to glance at Luke. He refrained from letting a smile appear on his face, Luke looked pretty battered up he could sense the confusion, pain and turmoil his son was in and this is exactly what he had planned for. "Dad…" Luke said looking at his father, though his voice was but a whisper it carried through the massive room and echoed as it bounced from the walls before finally fading leaving the silence that was there before.

"You didn't listen did you?" Vader asked making his way over to Luke taking on the appearance of a concerned father. He kneeled down next to his son to examine the stud where Luke's had been, a clean and precise cut, Wraeththu had taught Leia well. Luke gritted his teeth slightly he was tiring from using the force to push the pain away to keep from passing out. Luke felt his father's hand gently help him to sit down "Don't worry Luke the pain will fade eventually" Vader said remembering his own experience of losing his hand to a lightsaber. Luke looked up grateful for his father's help then remembered that they weren't alone "Dad…the Sith…she's behind you" Luke said his voice full of worry for his father.

"Do not worry about her Luke, she doesn't want to harm me, you or Leia" Vader said calmly while using the force to help sooth his son's pain but only slightly. He needed Luke to be more focused on the pain so it would impair his thinking. "She made Leia kill mom, she manipulated her"

"I assure you that your sister is not under any spell she simply has seen the truth" Wraeththu said simply while placing an arm around Leia. "Don't touch her" Luke said looking past his father to look at Wraeththu. "Dad you need to stop her…she wants Leia as her daughter" Luke said. Vader put his hand on his son's shoulder "Luke it's not such a bad thing" Vader said. Luke gave a confused Luke "What…what are you talking about?" he asked.

Vader helped his son to his feet and put his arm around him to help him walk. "Are emotions such a bad thing? Is doing what needs to be done to protect your family wrong?" Vader asked. "Obi-wan said…emotions lead to the darkside" Luke replied through gritted teeth. Vader held back a scowl and instead shook his head "I asked you Luke" he said.

"When they don't cloud one's judgment" Luke replied after a moments thought. Vader nodded and said "And what is the most important thing to you Luke?" Luke looked at his father "Family" he replied. "And wouldn't you do anything for Leia and I, to keep us safe?" Vader asked curiously. Luke nodded in response "Of course I would dad I love you guys" Luke replied.

"Then you have to understand my son when I tell you that the Jedi order is or was flawed. The council forbid attachments they separated children from their families denied a Jedi the chance to love" Vader said. "But you have us…Leia and I" Luke said confused, Vader smiled slightly "I was never one to follow the rules Luke I was my own person. Normally a child is taken from their family when they were very young but I was taken by the Jedi when I was older and had already formed a close bond with my mother" Vader replied softening his tone. "What happened to her?" Luke asked warily as he saw a flash of sadness in his father's eyes.

"When I left Luke I planned to come back and free her, we were slaves…but I was to late. I didn't see my mother for another ten years and I use to have visions of her in pain and suffering. I was on a mission at the time to protect a senator (not bothering to tell Luke that it was his mom) and I decided to disobey my orders to stay put and I went back to find her…but I had come to late, she had been taken by savage animals, she had been beaten, starved and tied up like a dog…she…she died in my arms…I had been to late to save her Luke and because a Jedi was not suppose to have any contact with their biological parents after they are taken I was to late. I asked if I could go see my mom several times when I was younger just to make sure she was alright but my master refused, the council refused. They told me that the Jedi was my family and that I should just forget about my mom" Vader said.

"I…I didn't know dad I'm sorry" Luke said softly. Vader shook his head "There is a reason why I lost faith in the Jedi Luke, if you two would have been born before the Empire rose then I would have never have known you. The Jedi would have taken you from me I would never get to watch my son and daughter grow up…and I still didn't even after the Jedi Order fell" Vader replied.

Luke shot a glace over at Wraeththu "You can thank her kind and the Empire for that" he said. "Luke, she was not the one who separated us, she is not evil like you think she is" Vader said. "She destroyed two planets! Inhabited planets! Killed hundreds of rebel soldiers and now wants Leia as a daughter, how can you not call that evil!?" Luke said. "There is a war going on Luke, soldiers die all the time on both sides. As for the planets well…" he turned his gaze toward Wraeththu for an explanation.

Wraeththu walked over to where Vader and Luke where at and Luke's hand tried to go for his lightsaber but it was flung across the room with a waved of the Sith lady's hand. "Your father was attacked by a clone by the name of Rex, he betrayed your father and tried to assassinate him as you can tell he failed but he did put your father in a comma for quiet sometime. When your sister escaped the Death Star I wanted to make an example of those who defy the Empire so I destroyed her home planet. What happened afterward I can not explain but I was able to consume the life force of every living being on that planet which in turn expanded my power. I figured that if I was able to gain enough power I could pull your father from his comma and I was successful for the most part. Your father couldn't remember the Empire the Rebellion, how the Jedi betrayed him, how Obi-wan tried to kill him, how Rex tried to kill him and he couldn't remember me. Soon after he fell into the rebellion's hands" Wraeththu said.

Luke looked between his father and the Sith lady searching for truth in the lady's words and to his surprise he found that she was in fact telling the truth. "Rex…attacked my dad?" Luke asked now more curious as exactly to why. "Yes Luke he did, he caught me by surprise and attacked me the armor he was wearing at the time could withstand attacks from a saber that is why he survived when he attacked me" Vader replied. Luke glanced at his father then at Wraeththu "You…destroyed planets…are destroying the rebellion all for my dad, why?" Luke asked.

Wraeththu smiled and bent down on her knees to look Luke in the eyes "Because Luke your father is more than my friend, lover and master. Your father is the Emperor of the Galactic Empire" she said in a soft and almost caring tone toward Luke. Luke's eyes widened in shock and bewilderment and his gaze shifted back to his father who was smiling "t-the E-emperor…." he trailed off as his eyes met a pair of yellowish red eyes that belonged to his father.

 **Love all the reviews I am getting with this story, thinking about continuing it for one more adventure where Wraeththu has Vader's child, let me know what you all think of the idea in the comments.**


	24. Chapter 24

Sacrifice and love chapter 24

Wraeththu walked up to Vader outside of the dining room where Leia and Luke were at "Was it in you plan for Luke to black out from shock?" she asked. "No but this will still work, he is confused, scared and mentally destroyed now all we have to do is show him the way" Vader replied. "The fleet has the rebellion cornered and are awaiting…." She trailed off as she began to feel light headed and nauseous. She placed her hand on the way to steady herself and took a couple of deep breaths. "Are you alright?" Vader asked concerned while put a hand on her to help her steady herself.

The feeling faded and Wraeththu took another deep breath "Yes…just tired" she said though not truly believing her own words. She had been getting more sleep recreantly so she couldn't blame the sudden feelings of lightheadedness and upset stomach on that, perhaps it was from lack of eating properly. Vader was about to respond when the door to the dining room opened up and Leia poked her head out "he's waking up" she said. Both Vader and Wraeththu nodded and made there way inside of the dinning room sitting down.

Luke groaned and woke up slowly, the last thing he remembered was looking in to his father's eyes and then darkness. He looked up and saw Leia sitting down in the chair next to him then his father and Wraeththu walk into the room sitting down. "How are you?" Vader asked while eyeing his son curiously. Luke's response was a groan, his entire body was sore from the duel with his sister and he didn't think he would have the strength to fight her again for a while.

Vader chuckled slightly "You shouldn't pick a fight with your sister Luke now I am sure you are confused and still have many questions but before we get to that please eat and enjoy the meal curtsey of Wraeththu" Vader said. Luke's eyes trailed down to the table and saw all the verities of food that had been prepared. He looked back up at his father then at Wraeththu.

"It is fine Luke just eat" Leia said as she was already digging into her plate, Luke looked over at her skeptically, all the previous anger she had shown seemed to have dissipated and she seen normal aside from the fact that she was reradiating with the darkside. Luke reached out with his right hand then remembered that it was missing; he looked down and saw a metallic color mechanical hand attached to his arm.

"I had my medics give you an artificial replacement hand after you blacked out. It will take some time to get use to but you will find it will suit your needs" Vader explained sensing his son's confusion while taking his glove off to show his son his own mechanical hand.

Luke slowly lifted his mechanical hand flexing its fingers and turning the wrist. "The Emperor…" he said then looked back up at his father. "So do you really want to kill the Emperor now Luke? Your own father" Leia asked. Luke looked at Leia then back at his father, non of this made sense to his. His father was the emperor, he was the leader of the Empire he controlled the vast star systems that were under its control. "Your confusion is understandable Luke but think of it this way, you are no longer a farm boy from Tattooine no longer just another person in the galaxy, you are so much more." Vader said.

"…what…what are you talking about?" Luke asked. "Your father is the Emperor, I am the queen, your sister is the princess of the empire and you, you are the prince" Wraeththu said. "Prince…." Luke said confused "Yes Luke you are the prince and an heir to the Empire." Vader replied. "Think about it son, you can have anything you want do whatever you want you will have thousands under your command and help keep the peace in the galaxy" Vader said.

Luke had to admit part of him loved the idea of being the heir of a throne, more than just another person in the galaxy, he could help bring lasting peace to the galaxy and all he had to do was agree. "What about the Jedi?" Luke asked "The Jedi were the ones that turned on me Luke, if we rebuild the order it would be a risk to our family Luke" Vader said.

"I…I don't know" Luke said after a moment, "I know this is a lot for you to take in son and if you need time to make your decision then I will not rush you" Vader said with a kind smile "but now I must insist that you eat and rest Luke" he continued. Luke nodded gratefully and began eating the meal in front of him.

A few hours later Leia was walking with Luke to a room that had been prepared for him "I am sorry about your hand Luke but I couldn't let you hurt mom" Leia said getting onto a turbo lift. "I just don't understand how you could see that woman as your mother Leia, she is so cold and cruel" Luke said stepping into the lift as well. "Not to us Luke, she cares about us and wants us to be happy just like dad. I know she may seem cruel and don't get me wrong she can be very cruel but she is just being protective of us" Leia replied.

Luke only nodded and followed her down a hall "I'm just confused right now Leia, this is just a lot for me to take in all at once" Luke said stopping at a door. "Take your time Luke but I am sure you will be happy here" she said hugging him "Goodnight Luke" she said. Luke hugged her back "Goodnight Leia" he said stepping into the room and immediately got into the refresher.

Wraeththu was walking toward her shared room with Vader she couldn't believe how easy it was to confused and subdue Luke. As she neared the room she began to feel lightheaded and nauseous once again. Next thing she knew she was vomiting in the bathroom continuously. That is how Vader found his lover throwing up in the toilet "Wraeththu are you alright?" he asked kneeling down beside her.

When her stomach settled a bit she looked up at him breathing heavily "I think I'm sick" she said. Vader carefully helped her to her feet "I take you to the medical room" he said. When she was pulled to her feet she felt extremely lightheaded and had to lean on him heavily to keep from falling. Vader then carefully picked her up and carried her with great care toward the medical room. The door slid open and the head medical officer turned around seeing the emperor carry Wraeththu inside "Your Highness, is everything alright?" he asked.

"I wouldn't be coming here if everything was fine" Vader snapped as he sat Wraeththu down on a medical bed. "Forgive my incompetence sire, what seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked now walking over to the bed. "She's lightheaded and throwing up" Vader replied. The doctor nodded and began to examine the Sith lady with the up most of care, Vader stepped back and sat down in a empty chair.

Vader watched as the doctor preformed several scans and test on his lover, he smiled when he saw her annoyed expression. Thirty minutes passed and Leia came into the room "Is mom ok?" she asked looking at her dad with a worried expression. "That's what I am trying to find out Leia" Vader replied motioning for his daughter to sit next to him.

"Impossible!" Wraeththu snapped from the bed glaring at the doctor "I ran the test several times Milady and its positive" the doctor replied. Vader and Leia both stood up and quickly made there way over to the doctor "What is it?" Vader asked. "The scans show that she is in perfect health my Lord" the doctor replied. "Then why is she throwing up?" Vader demanded. "She is with child sire, I ran the test several times and they were all positive" the doctor replied.

Vader's eyes widened "What?" he asked, "She is pregnant" the doctor replied. Vader couldn't hide his surprised expression from his face, they had only had sex once so it seemed very unlikely that his lover would be pregnant. He closed his eyes and reached out with force and he felt another force signature inside of Wraeththu. Part of him was still shocked but this would explain her nauseous feelings, lack of sleep and recent change of appetite.

He opened his eyes and looked at the doctor "Leave us" he said, the doctor bowed his head and quickly left the room. He turned to Wraeththu who was just staring blankly at the wall clearly in shock by the news. Wraeththu had never in her life expected this, not when she was a Jedi and certainly not now as a Sith. "Wraeththu" Vader said sitting down on the bed next her and gently taking her hand.

A few moments passed in silence "Snips" Vader said softly and this time she turned and looked at him. He could feel her worry and now fear through the force "What…what are we going to do?" she asked now slightly shaking. Leia sat on the other side of her "It's going to be ok mom" she said. It was rare for Wraeththu to show vulnerability but finding out she was pregnant was just down right terrifying to her, this was the last thing she had expected when she was brought in here.

Vader hugged her "We are going to destroy the Rebellion, finish turning Luke to the darkside, you're going to have a baby and then we are going to be a happy family. All of us" he said. Wraeththu hugged him back tightly and hoped it would all turn out for the best.

 **Well there ya go, what do you guys think? Don't worry I plan on starting its sequel ASAP just trying to come up with a good name. To wet your alls appetite for the sequel I'll give you all snippets of the next story:**

"I still cant believe dad let you get that" Leia said watching her younger sister play with a baby nexu. "He said anything I wanted" Abby said with a devious smile as she petted the nexu. "You mean once you let it out of its cage and carried it aboard our ship then asked him" Leia said. Abby smiled wider "Same thing" she said.

"Why can't I go, I've been on missions far dangerous before!" Luke argued glaring at his father. "Because Luke Dathomire is a dangerous place even for a Sith, you will wait until Wraeththu and I return" Vader said sternly. "Mara can go with me, we can handle ourselves" Luke shot back. "You are not going with out Wraeththu and I and that's finale" Vader said walking out of the room.

"I see a great future in you Luke Skywalker" Mother Talzin said, "What do you see?" Luke asked eagerly. "You are sitting on a throne and legions of soldiers kneeling before you…but there is one who stands in your way" Talzin replied. "What must I do to obtain this position?" Luke asked now more eager than before. Mother Talzin smiled "You know what you must do Luke" she said.

"It's my fault!" Abby cried loudly sitting on her bed holding the nexu tightly against her crying into his furr. "No Abby it's not your fault sweety why do you think that?" Leia asked hugging her younger sister. "I didn't listen to mom, she told me to stay inside and I snuck out again…now there not coming back" Abby cried. "Abby its not your fault dear I promise" Leia said wiping the tears from her sister's eyes.

"Abby, abby wake up we have to go" Leia said shaking her awake. Abby sat up and yawned "What's going on?" she asked tiredly. "We need to go hurry, get dressed" Leia replied quickly grabbing a small bag to get Abby some clothes packed. "But why do we have to leave" Abby said fumbling around in the dark for her shoes. "We just have to Abby grab Phantom and lets go" Leia replied zipping up the bag and ushering Abby out of the door. "What about Luke?" Abby asked hopping on Phantom's back and held onto him as they ran through the halls. "He's not coming sweety" Leia said opening the ramp to a shuttle and going to the cockpit and firing up the engines. "But why not?" Abby asked worried that something had happened to Luke as well. "He's…sick and I don't want you getting it" Leia replied blasting from the Fortress.


End file.
